


Family isn’t always blood

by insanityintensifies



Series: ABO: Alpha Eönwë | Omega Mairon [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Eöwë, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Withdrawal, Electrotherapy, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Illiterate Character, Learning how to Speak, Learning how to walk, M/M, Mairon is mentally fit, Mairon's body is damaged, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Omega Mairon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, before he meets Eönwë, but missing the mental developement for his age, equal amounts of plot and smut, extremely underweight, only in the beginning of the first chapter, to build muscles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: Eönwë, team leader of the special forces unit, is send into a shed in which omegas are exploited by a sex ring to shut it down. One of the omegas there is Mairon. Taken away with his first heat, broken in to make sure he would never get pregnant, drugged up to keep him in heat he has spend the past years with one heat bleeding into another. Unbearable need, sex, food, sleep, then it starts all over again.All omegas are freed and brought to the hospital where they are treated, but Mairon's condition is critical. He is calling out for Eönwë and the staff doesn't know how to help him without calling the alpha.





	1. In the shed

**Author's Note:**

> "Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what."

It was routine now, breaking into sheds that contained make-shift tents with Omegas drugged up so badly that they needed hospital care. But this was the biggest shed they had come across yet. With one half of the task force ready to catch any Alphas running from them, the rest was behind him on this operation. With a yell they stormed in, guns raised with flashlights and they fanned out, giving the lesser Alphas a chance to run past them into the arms of the law while they took on any resistance. Thankfully none was given and Eönwë got to work with freeing the Omegas.

Mairon lay still underneath the Alpha that was pounding into him, barely noticing it anymore. His whole world had dulled into an ache in the bottom of his stomach and between his legs. Either it was need and his hole clenching around nothing, desperate for something to fill him or the pressure of some Alpha ploughing his hole without mercy or care. In between there was only darkness and the cold liquid flowing into his arm, making sure he would stay passive. The first months he had pulled it out every chance he got, trying to free his brain from the fog it created, but they had beaten that out of him soon enough. They had told him that even the strongest Omegas gave in and he had only been a child, barely even thirteen. For a year he had fought them with everything he had, which had not been much, to begin with, but that had been years ago, how many he didn't know, didn't remember. It could have been two, it could have been ten, one day bled into another and months turned to years, without him noticing.

Suddenly the Alpha pulled out of him, shoving him forward and scrambling hurriedly to get his pants back up. His heart almost stopped. Had he not been satisfactory? Had he done something wrong? It wouldn't be the first time that someone complained about him and he had feared the day it would happen again. They had beaten him, then given him something even stronger and when he had gotten back to his senses a little everything had hurt terribly, especially his nether regions. The other Omegas had been scared to even come near him and he had never found out why.

He tried to sit up, but felt dizzy from it and fell back down, squirming on the table and whimpered, the burning in his gut returning now that he was empty.

Each Omega he came across had spread themselves out for him, had rubbed against him and begged him to fuck them until they passed out. But he gently refused them, stroked their heads to calm them a little while he pulled the drips out of their arms, pressing a clean cloth against the entry point to stop the bleeding while his colleagues came from behind him and took the now sobbing Omegas from his arms, leading them out to the van waiting to take them to hospital.

He repeated this with every Omega, hushing them when it was needed and reassuring them that it would be okay. Eventually, he got to the last few, but one made him stop. There was a scrap of paper above him with 'Mairon' scribbled lazily above it and a stench of fear came from him. No other Omega had shown that towards him. He carefully placed the flashlight back into his pocket and held his hands up, relaxing his posture slightly, "Mairon?" The Alpha asked quietly, stepping towards him.

He could smell an Alpha coming towards him, but that Alphas smell was strange. Nicer, somehow, and full of the smells of Omegas he knew. Not their faces, but their scent. He wanted to get closer and he shifted on his cod until his name was said which made him tense. They only said his name when he had messed up when they were angry. His thoughts were falling over themselves and he couldn't decide what he wanted. "No!" He cried, spreading himself out and baring his throat, offering complete submission. "I-was-good..." The words were slurred and panicked and he was only breathing shallowly. "PleaseNo..." Another rush of heat, induced by the drug, rushed through him and he moaned loudly, blindly reaching for the Alphas leg and pulling himself closer. "H-help."

Eönwës heart clenched at the sight of the Omega, and quickly he slid his arms around him, being careful not to rip the drip out, murmuring soft words to him while he stroked the matted, dead hair. "You were good, so good little one. You've done well so far and now we are going to get you out of here okay?" The Alpha knew that he wasn't supposed to do this, but he couldn't let the Omega panic like that. His instincts had been battered enough through this job, he now wanted nothing more than to take this Omega home and protect him from any harm. After a moment he pulled back a little and carefully pulled the drip out, pressing his fingers covered by a cloth against the wound to stop the blood from flowing. He began to rock back and forth slowly, holding the Omega protectively to his chest.

The Omega only managed a whimper in response. He couldn't remember being held, couldn't remember to have so much body contact, so much _warmth_ from someone else, in years. Not even from those Alphas who came to fuck him. He was nothing but a piece of meat to them and they treated him like that. But was that...? He was being _praised_...! He melted into the embrace, his breathing slowing down to a normal rate. Then the drip was pulled out and he yelped pitifully. He didn't even know how to cope without the drug and fear flooded his system again, but the slow rocking calmed him again. Mairon slowly raised his healthy arm and lightly placed his hand on the Alpha's chest, still fearing rejection and violence, but the Alphas heartbeat calmed him more.

The Alpha pressed a soft, soothing kiss to his head, his hand coming up to stroke his hair softly. After a moment his colleagues approached and he turned his head, shaking it slowly, "I'll take this one." He murmured to them, turning back to the boy in his arms. Eönwë brushed the hair away from his eyes as he peered down at him, "I'm going to take you out of here, alright? My name is Eönwë Súlimo, I'm part of a task force to get you out, okay?" He kept his voice low and continued to rock him to help him keep calm. "I can carry you if you should like?"

A shiver ran through him at the kiss and he couldn't help the whimper that followed. When he could smell more Alphas approaching he held on tighter to the Alpha, those other Alphas smelled more like danger. The words he heard the man who held him say caused him to leak a little, the desire in his gut making himself known again. He wanted to be taken, this Alpha smelled so good and he hasn't hurt him. "C-carry?" That didn't fit with what he imagined would happen. He would take him out and away? Could he do that? What was a task... Task force? His name sounded nice though. "Walk... Can't.." He hadn't gotten up for weeks, months perhaps. They had always made him do everything lying down.

Eönwë nodded, before lifting the Omega slowly and carefully into his arms, loosely locking Mairons ankles behind his back while he let his head tuck underneath his chin, close to where his glands were, so he could smell him and calm down if he got scared. Once he was sure he had Mairon securely in his arms he pulled a glove off, beginning to walk slowly through the mess of blankets and wires, being sure not to trip, but now his fingers had begun to slip into Mairons entrance, feeling the need coming from the Omega.

He whimpered when he was lifted up, his limbs protesting against the movement. The intense smell of the Alpha filling his nose riled him up even more, but it also soothed his nerves. His legs barely held around his waist, but he trusted the Alpha to hold him up, even with just one arm. He didn't even think about where the man's other hand might be before the fingers entered him. It was bliss he hadn't known before. He was being held close, even through the thick uniform there was warmth enveloping him and this Saint of an Alpha's scent was filling his nostrils. His need focused on the fingers pushing into him and he arched into it, pushing back and burying his nose in his neck more. Whimpers and little moans bled from his lips, he never wanted this to end.

Eönwë led him through the shed, his fingers going knuckle deep into him repeatedly while he allowed another Alpha to place a blanket around the Omega, hiding the moving of his fingers from prying eyes. Once he got to the van, however, Eönwë pulled his fingers out slowly, placing the Omega down onto a seat with the others while he kept the blanket around Mairon, slowly pulling away.

Mairon's body became more and more relaxed with the others fingers pushing into him repeatedly. He didn't notice the blanket around his shoulders as a blanket, just as 'more warmth'. Then they reached a place that smelled like Omega and he was being set down. He didn't want to. The Alpha would leave him. He felt empty again. And cold. Had he done something wrong again? Hadn't the Alpha told him he had been good? Tears sprang to his eyes and a pained whimper broke out of him as he tried to hold on to the man with a weak grip.

Eönwë held him tightly for a moment more, stroking his lower back softly before kissing his forehead again, "Hey, you've been so _so_ good, little one. You've done so well, but now you have to be brave and be good for me okay?" The Alpha pulled away again, though not without quickly rubbing his wrist against Mairon’s neck. After that, he turned and made his way to his own van.

Brave. That was a word he remembered, if only faintly. But it had a bad connotation in his memory. Bravery got you into trouble. But being good? He could do that. He would be good and make the Alpha happy and then maybe he would be nice to him again. Mairon sank back against the wall of the van when there suddenly was a wrist on his neck and something wonderful spread through his body, relaxing him and pulling him into a state of sleepiness. Everything was fine until he heard the doors of the van shut. His eyes flew open and he was only one of several pained wails that sounded in the air. Then the car was moving and he crumbled, curling into himself and smelling the blanket, his stomach burning with need and his chest empty, the noises of the frightened Omegas around him only making it worse.

 

Eönwë got into his van and took a deep breath, his hands tightening around the steering wheel before he started up the car and began driving behind the others, the van in which Mairon was in. He got to the hospital and got out, leaving the others to handle the Omegas while he went and reported to the reception, handing them all the names of their task force and of all the Omegas they had brought with them. Once he was done he made sure they all had a bed, before leaving and heading home with a relieved sigh, but his chest still ached for his little Omega.

When he arrived, his uniform was stripped off and he was in the shower in seconds, washing the sweat off his body and hair, then went straight to bed.

They drove for some time, it was warm in the back of the car, but Mairon felt cold nonetheless. Bereft of the heat of the Alpha. Again he had no feeling for how much time had passed when the doors of the van opened again. A massive wave of scent flooded the compartment and most of the other Omegas shot up, almost throwing themselves at the Alphas of the task force. Mairon had perked up too, but his Alphas smell wasn't there so he sunk back into himself. One Alpha lifted him up and sat him down in a wheelchair that one of the hospitals betas drove him inside with. They had to wait in a hallway for the other Omegas and he picked out the faintest trace of that one Alphas smell. He wanted nothing more than to go and search for him, but he couldn't even get out of the wheelchair by himself.

A moment later he was being stirred away, brought to a different floor of the hospital. He didn't consciously feel all the health tests happen, nor did he care what pills he was being given. It didn't matter, nothing did. The Alpha wasn't there.

 

After he didn't know how long a bulky female beta brought him into a room with two other Omegas. He was placed in a bed and turned to his stomach. He could feel his legs being pushed apart and fingers ghosting over his hole before something was pushed inside gently, not spreading him, but filling him nicely. Still, it didn't matter. It wasn't the Alphas fingers. The blanket smelled like disinfectant. When he was turned back onto his back and his pupils were checked he started crying. It felt like something was missing inside him, he wanted the Alpha, needed his warmth and strength. Instead, he was alone in a cold, white room.

He cried for however long until there were hands holding him, betas hands again. They held him, then there were more, picking him up and carrying him to a different room. It was smaller, but still white and cold and he was alone. It smelled even more like disinfectant than the other. Then he was left and he started sobbing even more. Loudly and wetly, soaking the gown they had put on him some time ago.

After about an hour his sobs turned quiet, but his whole body was still shaking where he had curled up. He thought about the Alpha constantly. His smell, his warmth, his strength. His voice. His eyes. Then suddenly he remembered his name again. " _Eönwë_..." He muttered, then called out for him. "Eönwë!" He knew it wouldn't bring him to him, but his instincts didn't. They trusted the Alpha would come and save him once more.


	2. When an omega calls

Halfway through the night he was up on the phone to the hospital, Mairon wasn't doing well and he kept calling for his name. He soon hung up and pulled on some clothes, a pair of joggers, a shirt and a hoodie, then he put on his boots and left his apartment, quickly going down the stairs and into his car.  He was quick to drive there, and once he was out he was on the phone again, asking his colleagues for a laptop to be delivered to the hospital so he could do some digging while taking care of Mairon.

After that he signed in at the reception, waiting for a moment before grabbing a coffee at the cafe while waiting for the nurses to come and get him. It wasn't long before he was following a small Beta to Mairon’s room. Once he was in he quietly closed the door behind him and placed the coffee cup down onto the bedside, before pulling his hoodie off and placing it over Mairon, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand on his shoulder. "Little one, I'm here now." He murmured quietly.

He could feel himself getting weaker from the dehydration and the fact that he hadn't eaten since the morning when he had gotten his last ration of the shake they fed him twice a day. Jolting on the bed when the door was opened Mairon whined loudly when the smell hit him, pushing himself up, but he broke down almost immediately. Then the Alpha was close to him and touching him. Mairon eyed him almost hungrily, the muscled torso in the tight shirt making his mouth and backside water. A moment later he could tear his eyes away, looking up to the Alpha's face with a soft but still needy expression.

"Eönwë..." He breathed, reaching for his wrist even weaker than before. " _Eönwë_..." The Omega repeated, tears again filling his eyes, but this time relieved ones that the Alpha was with him again.

Eönwë leaned down and wrapped his arms around the Omega, holding him tightly against his chest and a soft hum came from his chest. He could feel the Omegas relief and he began to rock him back and forth again slowly. After a moment he released the Omega, settling him back against the pillows before raising the bed up a little so he was at least sitting up. "Would you like some water? Food?" He asked quietly, though he was holding the Omegas hand still, stroking his thumb over the flesh. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here now. I will look after you."

When the Alphas strong body covered him again his breathing became more calmed and he slowly stopped crying. Then he was released but not left and then the mattress shifted and he was almost sitting. "Water." He replied with a small voice, raspy from crying. "Y-you?" Mairon asked shakily, afraid that the Alpha would leave again, but needing his warmth desperately. He held his arms up weakly, trying to explain his question.

Eönwë smiled softly, gently bringing one of Mairon’s hands to his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his palm, "Soon, not now. Need you healthy." He replied, nuzzling his palm before bringing his wrist to his neck, rubbing their glands together slowly before releasing him. The Alpha got up from the bed and opened the door, poking his head out and catching one of the nurses, asking politely and quietly for a jug of water and some food for them both before closing the door again and returning to his spot, but this time his hands went to inspect his very, unhealthy bony legs.

He wasn't entirely sure what healthy meant but he connected it with not hurting. Yes. Not hurting would be good. Then the feeling on his neck was back and after Eönwë didn't leave him this time he noticed that it was his scent on the thing on his neck that made him feel so warm. He couldn't stop the whine when the Alpha got up, but after that, he waited patiently for him to return. Then Eönwë's hands were on his legs and he spread them immediately, opening himself up to the Alpha and subconsciously offering his body.

The Alpha ignored his submission, but he knew he could feel his inner animal begging for him to take the Omega and mate with him, make him his own and protect him. But he fought it, he didn't want to take him here, in a hospital bed. He didn't want others smelling their sex over the disinfectant smell, he didn't want them to get involved with his business, nor for the other Omegas to get jealous. Eönwë moved up on the bed and cupped Mairons cheek, shaking his head a little while he spoke, "Not here baby, not now," the older man pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then to his nose, "At my house. My home." He murmured, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

 

"Your home?" Would the Alpha take him there? Away from the hospital and into a house that belonged to him? Would he belong to him too? It would smell like the Alpha there and he could curl up in every corner. Yes, that home sounded like a good place. And he would help him there, make the burning hurt less. He nodded in agreement. Mairon rubbed his cheek against his palm, his other hand coming to rest on his upper arm. "H-hug?"

Eönwë smiled and nodded, kicking his boots off as he fully pulled his legs up onto the bed and then he gathered Mairon into his arms, holding him as firmly yet as gently as he could to his chest. After a moment he began to stroke his hair again, paying special attention to behind his ears as he knew most Omegas actually enjoyed that part being scratched. "After food, bathe? Shower?" He asked, knowing that the Omega had limited vocabulary yet he hoped that he would know those simple words. The mess of his hair and the stench coming from him didn't bother Eönwë in the slightest, but he knew others wouldn't take kindly to it and he didn't want Mairon to feel embarrassed over it.

First Mairon curled in on himself, then stretched a little over the Alpha. He wasn't squeezed but surrounded and the shirt allowed him to get more warmth than the uniform had. He chirped happily when his head was being caressed and scratched in just the right places. At first he didn't understand what Eönwë was saying. He knew those words, but then he noticed he was being offered a _choice_ and he wouldn't be forced into it if he didn't want to. Or would he? "You food me?" He asked wearily, but there was a more important question. "You bathe me?" Mairon nodded eagerly with his words, the stopped when it made him dizzy. "Yes."

Eönwë chuckled softly at his vocabulary. It wouldn't harm them if he were to get started on that now. "Feed." He corrected him, "I feed you." He repeated, brushing the tangled hair away from his face, "Then clean you." And if on cue, the nurse gently knocked on the door, the entered after Eönwë called her in, nodding to the table and she followed his silent command. While she placed the trays down, Eönwë tightened his hold around Mairon, protectively growling a little against his better judgement and only relaxed a little once the Beta was out of the room and the door was closed.

What was a feed? Was it like feet? Mairon frowned at the fact that he didn't know. The next sentence he did understand though and his features lit up. He didn't remember his last cleaning day and that was a good thing, but it had involved water and he liked that.

 

Then there was a knock and he stiffened up, holding on tightly, or rather as tightly as he could, to the Alpha when the Beta entered. The growl from Eönwë made his heart flutter and again on instinct, he widened the space between his legs, moaning a little. His gaze went back and forth between the one bowl of porridge that smelled like banana and the Alpha's face until it clicked. "Aaah... You feed me!" He announced proudly, then nuzzled his face in the other shoulder again, this time not stiffening up when the Beta left and closed the door.

Eönwë grinned, nodding a little, "Yes! I feed you, well done." He pushed Mairon’s head away a little so he could cover his face in small kisses, "Clever boy. My clever, good boy." He murmured, before nodding to the pillows behind him, "Sit, I feed you. Okay?" He pulled away a little and waiting for the Omega to lay back, then he tucked the blankets around him, making sure to place his hoodie on top so his scent was covering the smell of the cleanliness of the hospital. Then he pulled the table towards them, making sure it slotted against the bed perfectly while it hovered above Mairon’s torso, far enough up that he would be able to spoon feed him yet not so far that it would feel it was choking him. Once he was settled, Eönwë picked up the spoon and carefully scooped up a little bit of the porridge, making sure that it wasn't too hot before then holding it up to Mairon’s mouth, "Say 'Ahhh'!"

Clever was a strange word, but good he understood and he wanted to be good for this Alpha. "Okay." He nodded, sitting back and leaning against the mattress for support. The Alpha's big shirt like thing was placed over the blankets and his smell was near, setting the Omega at ease. Then a thing was placed over him with something on it that smelled sweet, too and he peered over the top of the bowl, looking at it curiously, then up to Eönwë. "Aaah?" He said questioningly, barely parting his lips. But there was a spoon in front of him and he opened his mouth, waiting for the food.

Eönwë carefully fed the spoon past his lips, making sure not to spill anything down his chin, "Good boy." He said, giving him a confident smile while refilling the spoon up, making sure it wasn't too much but just enough to keep him happy. He waited for once he was finished, "Good?" He asked, not wanting to force feed him something he didn't like.

The thing on the spoon was sweet, but not too much, it was mushy but not fluid and it tasted good enough. Mairon pushed it around in his mouth with his tongue, then attempted to swallow. It was different than swallowing sperm, or his shake, it felt bigger and a little bit clumpy, but managed it. "Yes. I like... this." The Omega replied, then tilted his head a little to the side. "More?" He asked, opening his mouth afterwards.

"Chew." He replied, pointing to his jaw as he demonstrated, then open his mouth and repeated the action, showing his teeth clanking together. "Chew." Then he placed the spoon gently into his mouth, letting the porridge drop in before pulling the spoon out again. It was obvious this was his first time eating solids in a long, long time if he even forgot the basic chewing method.

The next time he had more of the mush in his mouth he did what he had seen the Alpha do, moving his jaw and teeth and... chewing? the food. It tasted like even more than before. Then he swallowed it and this time it didn't clog his throat as he did so and he smiled happily afterwards. "Better!" He exclaimed, beaming up to the Alpha. "More p-pleez?"

"Good boy! You remembered to say 'Please'!" Eönwë beamed with pride, before continuing to feed the porridge to Mairon, until he was scraping what he could off of the sides for him. Then once he was done he placed the bowl down, filling a cup up with the water for him, "Here. Drink."

'Please' Mairon repeated in his head, memorizing how it was said properly. He continued to eat what was given to him, chewing and swallowing all of it. His stomach felt full and it hurt a little but he couldn't tell the Alpha no and it only hurt very little. Drinking he knew how to do and he squirmed out of the blanket a little to reach for the cup, bringing it to his mouth shakily and then downing most of the water. He hadn't noticed how thirsty he had been until he had gotten the water. Then he sat the cup down again, looking at Eönwë. "What say... what I say after drink?"

Eönwë smiled at his question, his chest swelling with pride with how well the Omega was doing. He could have rejected everything Eönwë offered, but instead he was trying to please him, trying to get better at things he probably forgot years ago. "You say, Thank You." He said, making sure to speak slowly for the Omega to pick up what he was saying, "Now would you like to wash?"

"Thank you," Mairon repeated, this time out loud, then one more time for good measure. "Thank you." Then he nodded and held his arms up. "Yes." He remembered what the Alpha had said some time ago and looked at him wide eyes. "You wash me?"

 

He nodded, pushing the table out of the way while he stood up and wrapped his arms around Mairon, lifting him up into his arms, "Yes, I wash you." He smiled, carrying him over to the small bathroom and sitting him down onto the toilet. "Stay, I'll be back. Gunna gets towels." He tried to demonstrate what he was going to do, before then leaving the room quickly to hunt down some towels, but he made sure that the doors were closed.

Mairon whimpered when he was lifted up, his arms slinking around his neck and nosing his gland. Then he was sat down and shivered, the seat was cold and his gown was open at the back. He didn't know what a 'towels' was but he believed the Alpha when he said he would be back. Just after he had left the Omega felt a little more dizziness and he leaned back so he wouldn't fall face first to the floor. His head hit something and he could hear water but didn't see anything. The thing inside him was pushed up a little more and he whimpered again, hoping the Alpha... Eönwë would be back soon.

Eönwë managed to grab a couple of towels, before coming back and closing the door behind him, then going into the bathroom with a smile, dropping the towels onto the floor before holding his arms out to Mairon, "I need to get you undressed, honey." He kneeled so it was easier for him to fall into his arms.

Mairon looked up at the Alpha, suddenly feeling very small where he sat. But then Eönwë knelt down and the Omega pushed himself off the wall, with some difficulty, and let himself drop into the Alphas embrace. Every time he came near him his scent seemed to lure him in even more. He rested his whole weight, which was, considering his size and malnourishment, about 40 to 45 kilogram, in the Alphas strong body. Shivering slightly when he could feel the muscles moving underneath his shirt.

Eönwë moved the hospital gown off his body and hummed to himself, pulling the towels up onto the toilet to keep it warm for him while he lifted Mairon back onto the seat. "I'm going to shower with you, alright?" He said, before stripping his clothes off quickly and then turning the shower on, kicking their clothes towards the door, "Arms up honey!"

Mairon whimpered when his body was bared, the need in his gut which had still been simmering boiled up again and he could barely hold himself sitting upright on the toilet when Eönwë took his clothes off. He couldn't even nod, just stare, a low moan bleeding from his hips. Then his gaze fell on the Alphas member and even in his flaccid state it made his mouth water and he could feel slink between his cheeks when he lifted his arms and was picked up. Only then did he look up again, but it was incredibly hard, the Alpha's scent now that he was naked was so incredibly strong it seemed to flood his entire system.

Eönwë held Mairon to his chest as he moved under the water, pressing him against the wall and using his hips to keep him up while he grabbed the soap and began to wash his arms, body and legs, running his fingers down his skin softly and slowly. After that he cleaned between his legs, then it came to his hair. He was slow and gentle with him, getting the tangles out with a concentrated look until his hair was sort of smooth once more.

The wall was cold at his back, but the Alpha was hot and having his body pressed so close caused the needy Omega to almost black out, his slick rim clenching around the intrusion in his hole. Eönwë's hands on his skin were pure bliss. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched without being bruised or bloody afterwards. Small whimpers fell from his lips and he depended heavily on the support of the older man, though half of his unsteadiness came from the sheer need he experienced and the urge to throw himself down and present to the Alpha that came with it. But apparently, the slick he produced wasn't noticed. By the time Eönwë was done with his hair Mairon was breathing heavily, his hands had found their way to the Alphas waist as he tried to press closer.

Once off the wall and so close to this Alpha, _his_ Alpha once again an almost violent tremor ran through his body and he could feel slick gushing out of him. A loud clunk echoed through the small room as whatever had been inside him fell to the floor, his hole too loose from the constant abuse and the slick easing the way. The Omega tensed up and blushed, burying his face in Eönwë's strong chest.

When Eönwë looked down at what fell he kicked it into the shower, chuckling softly while holding him for that little while longer, before he then sat Mairon down onto the towels, drying him off with soft pats. "Would you like that back inside you or would you prefer time to heal up down below?" He asked, ruffling his hair with the towel teasingly. He then dried himself off and pulled on his clothes, but instead of putting on the hoodie he slipped it over Mairon.

Mairon shivered and leaned into the touch, the room now seemed much colder than before. "I need it..." He almost whispered, then tried to lean against the Alpha, only to almost fall over when he stood to get dressed. "Need something... Need..." For a moment he didn't know when really it was as clear as a summer sky. "Need you?" He looked up from the ground, the hoodie much too big for him but pleasantly warm and it smelled of his Alpha. "It hurts..." The Omega whimpered, reaching down to hold his stomach.

Eönwë nodded a soft, sad smile on his face, "I understand. It'll go back in then." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, sitting him back down on the dry toilet seat before going to grab the thing, giving it a quick wash before nodding between his legs, "Spread, let me put it in." He said, "Once your tests are back, I will take you if it hurts so much." After he spoke he placed a hand over his, rubbing his thumb against his hand but concern laced his features while he waited for Mairon to spread his legs.

He tried not to feel too disappointed when the other told him the thing would go back into him instead of some part of the Alpha. He didn't show that though, only observed what he did. Then he was told to spread his legs and over the breathy whimper that he gave he almost didn't hear the next words. "T-tests?" He asked, was that what the Betas had done with him? He almost flinched when Eönwë's hand came to rest over his own, but then did as he had been told, pulling his legs up with great effort and spreading them, showing off his puffed hole which was glistening with slick.

Eönwë nodded, though his pulled one of Mairons legs up onto his shoulder, placing a hand onto his thigh while he worked the metal plug back into him slowly, frowning at how abused his backside looked. "Yes, tests. I will take care of it all, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly at him, leaning up to press a kiss against his nose.

Mairon moaned when his leg was pulled up when he was so utterly exposed and vulnerable. His heart rate had picked up and shivers ran through him from the cold metal at his entrance. "You take care of me?" He asked, not even phased by the way his leg was pressed up against his torso. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the Alphas.

"Yes, my lovely. I take care of you." He murmured and pressed a soft kiss to his lips this time, letting his leg drop as his hands slid around his waist, "You have no one else, so I will do it."

 

After a moment Eönwë hoisted Mairon up as he stood up, holding him to his chest while he made his way back to the bed and laying Mairon down gently, "Sleepy? Tired?"

Mairon didn't open his eyes again, allowing himself to just _feel_ the Alphas caresses. He yelped quietly when he was lifted up, but immediately afterwards nuzzled against the Alpha. He almost dreaded it when he was set back down, but as soon as he touched the bed he noticed how exhausted he really was. "Yes, sleepy." He nodded, his hand searching for robes wrist and holding on to him. "You stay?"

Eönwë nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I stay. Don't worry, I won't leave you, honey." He pulled away and made sure the blinds were closed, before dimming the lights and making sure that there were a few night lights on for him. Then he went and finished his coffee, checking his phone before then heading to the door and collecting two bags, a laptop bag and a clothing bag before nodding to the Alpha and closing the door quietly again.  

Mairon followed his every move with his gaze, not moving on the bed, but also not closing his eyes. He tensed up when the door was opened and another Alphas smell got inside but relaxed almost immediately once it was closed again. "You sleep too? Sleep with me?" He asked hopefully, hoping to have his warmth next to him, but assuming that the answer would most likely be no.

Eönwë smiled, dropping the clothes bag down next to the bed before nodding, "I will. In a moment, though, I have something I need to do." He cleared the dishes from the table and then sat his laptop onto it, plugging it into the wall then he climbed into bed next to Mairon, adjusting their bodies so he was laying on his chest. Once he was settled and sure Mairon was comfortable and settled, he pulled the tray over them and turned his laptop on, his hand Idly coming to stroke Mairon’s hair, "Sleep, I'll be right here."

The Omega waited patiently, watching the man work with childish curiosity. Then Eönwë was climbing into the bed and moved him and a moment later he was comfortably nestled against his chest, then there was a hand in his hair and the small Omega sighed happily. One of his hands came to grip Eönwë's waistband, then he closed his eyes, sleep quickly approaching. "Thank you. Good sleep."

Eönwë chuckled as he got to work, typing with one hand as concentrating on the screen in front of him. "Sleep well, Mairon. Goodnight."

This time he almost didn't react to his name, he was warm and comfortable and the Alphas smell and heartbeat surrounded him, only a shiver ran down his back and a small whimper came from his lips. Then he was drifting off to sleep.


	3. I stop hurting with you

Eönwë kissed his head softly, humming to him as he fell asleep against him. He was up most of the night checking up on Mairon’s background, on his siblings and his parents, as well as the guys who were caught with the Omegas and who their next raid was targeted on.

For an hour he slept peacefully, not moving an inch on the Alpha's chest. Then he began to stir, squirming slightly, but the was no sign of him waking up. Another hour later he spread his legs and arched his back, small noises of distress coming from his throat. Only a moment after he had spread his legs Mairon began to shiver, his skin covered in goosebumps and he squirmed more. Then suddenly he lay still again, but a pitiful wail broke from his chest and he was crying in his sleep, clinging on to the Alphas pants and shirt with all he had.

Eönwë had ignored his shifting around, only stroking his hair every now and then but when he let out the wail both his arms wrapped around him, and he began to hush him, stroking his fingers through his hair while pressing soft kisses to his forehead. After a few minutes of trying to soothe him, he pressed the glands in his wrists against his neck, rubbing them together while trying to calm him still.

His grip immediately loosened, and he moaned lowly. Even in his sleep, the Alpha's scent worked wonders on his subconsciousness, relaxing him and pulling him away from the dark path his mind had taken. But it also made the burning in the pit of his stomach worse and he whimpered, trying to rub against the Alpha and mewling quietly.

Eönwë let him rub against him before he adjusted his leg and ground up against him. The arousal pooling off the Omega would eventually trigger his rut, but for now, he was pushing those instincts down, refusing to give into them just yet until he knew for sure Mairon would be healthy enough to mate with. He yawned a little while continuing to rub his wrists against his neck, wanting to relieve as much pain as he possibly could for the Omega.

The moan that came from Mairon when Eönwë ground his leg up against him was purely animalistic, but right afterwards a strong shudder ran through his body and he fell limp again. The controlled pressure on his glans and the Alpha's scent seeping into his skin had calmed him enough. The Omega turned a little, rubbing his cheek against the other man's clothed chest, seeking his warmth even in his sleep, before whimpering again and continuing to sleep quietly.

Eönwë hummed a little, continuing to type away on his laptop for at least an hour before he closed it and pushed the tray away, finally settling down with Mairon in his arms and nuzzling his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply and slowly drifting to sleep with the Omega, his Mairon, tucked against him perfectly.

When Mairon woke up it was only slowly getting light outside, it was still early in the morning. Inhaling deeply against his Alpha's chest he wondered for a brief moment what had woken him up, it was quiet and peaceful. Then the burning in his loins made itself known again and he inhaled sharply, followed by a whimper. The Omega pressed his face against the Alphas chest, trying to ignore it. He didn't want to wake Eönwë up, he slept so peacefully and his breathing was slow. Mairon concentrated on his heartbeat, trying to let it calm him down. Waiting didn't help much and it felt like his need was getting worse by the minute, but he was adamant not to wake his saint up for something he had made clear he wasn't able to give him yet.

Eönwë woke up an hour after Mairon, yawning softly and stretching his legs out onto the bed, sighing a little and nuzzling the heat next to him closer. It took a moment for the memories to come to him and he cracked an eye open, peering down at Mairon curiously, "Morning."

Mairon tensed up for a moment when he felt Eönwë stir, but soon enough relaxed again. "M-morning." He whimpered, raising his head to look up at the Alpha.

 

Eönwë pressed the back of his hand against his brow, frowning a little, "Have the nurse's been in today? How are you feeling?"

He shook his head. "Nobody here. Just you and me." The next question was more difficult and he stared at the Alpha's chest for a moment before replying. "I feel a lot warm." Then another wave of heat rushed down between his legs and he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning and fighting to ignore it. "I feel... feel... empty?"

The Alpha nodded a little, his arms tightening around him, "I know, I will make it better soon okay?" Eönwë cupped his face and sighed softly, "I need to get up and to get a nurse, there are some drugs that can ease it until I can mate with you." He pressed a brief kiss to his brow, "You're doing so well, little one. So good for me aren't you?"

Again Mairon nodded, holding onto him tightly and breathing in his incredible scent deeply. He didn't want to let go, didn't want him to leave, but he knew he had to. The kiss drew another whimper from him but he nodded eagerly. "Yes. Good for you."

He chuckled softly and brushed his hand through his hair, smiling at him with admiration before he detangled their bodies and tucked Mairon back into the bed. Once he'd done that he went to the blinds and slowly opened them, letting the sun in while he then went to the door and left, closing it softly behind him.

The Omega sighted when the Alpha left, but he smiled up to him weakly when he was tucked in. The light from the outside was almost blinding to his eyes that had only known darkness for years and he squinted his eyes almost shut in order to try and see something. Mairon heard Eönwë leave and he curled up under the covers, his back to the window and his thoughts focused only on the Alpha. The way he smelled, the way he looked, the way he moved and how kind he had been with him.

 

Eönwë was gone for a while, checking in and making sure that the other Omegas were settled and fine. He also checked Mairon’s results, nodding in approval as he then went and collected fresh water and his medication to reduce the fever and the effect of drugs.  He carefully opened the door and placed the water and medication down, "Mairon?"

It didn't take long for the Omegas mind to go astray with the need burning low in his stomach. Soon his thoughts were focused on the way the Alphas hips had pinned him against the wall, how juicy his length had looked and how it would feel inside him. Without noticing it he had turned onto his stomach and pulled his legs up underneath his body. The hoodie had slid down to his chest, but now he was completely covered by the blanket. With one of his hands, he reached back, pulling the thing out of himself slightly, before pushing it back inside. It wasn't enough, in fact, he barely even noticed it, but it relieved his need at least a little. He continued to thrust it in an out, small whimpers falling from his lips as he thought about his Alpha doing this instead. Mairon didn't hear the door open, but when his name was said he cried out, freezing with the thing pulled out of him halfway and his breathing laboured.

Eönwë paused and shuddered and swallowed a moan, stepping towards him slowly. He didn't want to scare the Omega or think that he was angry with him. Instead, he pulled the blanket back and ghosting his fingers over his flesh, over his hand where he gently pushed the thing back in slowly, before pulling it out and twisting a little. "Tsk, playing with yourself hm?" He chuckled softly, "This is not a toy for you to play with, little one. I can get you proper toys if you'd like."

Mairon didn't even move an inch when the blanket was pulled off him, only shuddered slightly while Eönwë's fingertips danced over his heated skin. He gasped when the Alpha pushed the thing inside him and then pulled it out again, whimpering and blushing faintly at his tutting. "T-toys?" He inquired, his voice a higher pitch than usual and still not moving, but staring up at the man with wide eyes. "What are toys?"

"Shall I show you?" He asked, stroking his backside softly while gazing at him with lust filling in his eyes, "I will show you how to pleasure yourself when it gets too much. I will show you how to enjoy your heats." Eönwë knew he probably didn't understand, but saying it out loud gave him more determination, determination to make this young man know and understand sex instead of the in-out finished styled he was used to.

"S-show my toys?" Mairon asked, utterly confused with the others words. Heat was what it was called what he felt all the time, that he had been told. The burning need that made his legs cramp and his hole pulse and leak, that was heat. How could anyone enjoy them? "I not enjoy the heat." He explained in a quiet, almost scared tone. "It hurts." Tears were filling his eyes and he rocked back to suck the thing back inside his hole, clenching around it. "Need hurts. I... I hurt." He reached blindly for Eönwë's wrist and tugged on it, trying to make him pull the thing out again and give him _something_. "Please... Please... I hurt."

Eönwë sighed softly, stroking his head with his free hand, "I have pills to make you better. Sit up, I'll help you take them." He wanted nothing more than to take the Omega right now and to ease his pain, he wanted to care for him and press kisses against his lips while he soothes the heat inside him that's been going on for god knows how long. The Alpha pulled away and grabbed the pills and water from the bedside, holding it out to him, "Here, honey. This will help you okay? Sit up."

He couldn't stop the tears now flowing freely from his eyes, he didn't want more drugs, didn't want his brain to be fogged up when the fog had just gone away a little in what felt like an eternity. "N-no." He exclaimed weakly, but couldn't explain what he feared would happen. "I not drugs. Not help!" Instead of sitting up he pushed his upper body up a little, then let himself drop down, his arms coming to hold on to the Alphas hips, burying his face in his crotch and breathing in deeply, even though the pants he could smell him and an almost violent shudder ran through his body, before he spread his legs and arched his back on instinct, murmuring into the fabric. "Only you help. You... You take me. Sh-show me. I stop hurting with you."

 

Eönwë stood stunned for a moment before he raked a hand through Mairon’s hair. He took a long moment to reply, swallowing thickly and giving in to the instincts that had surged when the Omega pressed his face against his crotch. "Alright. Little one, I need you to get on your side please, I will mate with you, but I don't want to hurt you."

The hand in his hair elicited another shudder, though softer this time. He listened closely to what his Alpha had to say, but he didn't understand why he had to get on his side, he had only ever been taken from behind or with his legs folded up and pressed left and right to his head. "You not hurt me. You stop me hurt." He tried to explain, worried that Eönwë hadn't understood it yet. Then he flopped over, laying down on his back, before twisting his hips so his legs were as if he was laying on his side as he pulled them up a little, bearing his stuffed entrance. "Like so?"

Eönwë went over to the door and locked it, closing the shutter on the window before returning and throwing his shirt off, along with his bottoms and boxers, before climbing in bed behind him, one hand stroking his cock into life. "Good boy, but you must listen closely now. If I hurt you, say.. 'Anvil'. Can you say that for me right now?"

Mairon peered at him curiously, swallowing thickly when the Alpha undressed and whimpered a little when the now naked man climbed into the bed with him. When Eönwë started stroking himself the smell was almost overwhelming to his over-sensitive nose, but he nodded. "Anviil." He repeated, the pronunciation slightly off. Raising his arms a little Mairon looked at him pleadingly. "This off? Big shirt thing very warm... Good warm, but now in the way?"

Eönwë chuckled softly and nodded, releasing his own length to carefully pull his jumper off of the smaller male, "Sorry, you probably will get very hot with that on. It's also called a 'Jumper' or, 'Hoodie'." He repeated each word slowly, before laying down on his side next to Mairon, sliding a large hand across his smaller waist.

Mairon smiled a little once the thing was off. "Hoodie." He repeated, smiling meekly now that he had learned a new word. But there was one he still didn't understand and even though having the Alpha so close to him and naked and his hand on his waist and he desperately wanted him to go further he needed to ask. "What is a 'hot'?"

"Hot is warm, but uncomfortably so unless you like it." He replied softly, bending his body a little to press his lips against his ear, now aligning his body and using a hand to deftly pull the thing out of his backside, filling his hole with his cock quickly so he wouldn't miss the feeling much.

"Okay," Mairon replied with a smile, his eyes sparkling when he kissed him. Then he gasped when the thing was pulled out of him all of a sudden, the gasp turning into a moan when the Alphas thick cock was pushed into him. His overstretched hole took him easily, the way eased by his slick. He loved the feeling of him inside him, stretching his inner walls to accommodate and finally soothing his ache a little bit. Looking down he saw the bulge the other's length had formed in his belly and he gasped breathlessly again, then whimpered. It looked so _huge_ and he could feel his body responding by gushing out more slick. " _Eönwë_..." He called out in a high pitched whimper, one hand resting on top of the older man's on his waist.

Eönwë shuddered a little, pressing his face into his neck now and nibbling on his glands, eventually marking him while he thrust in and out slowly, his fingers smoothing over the bulge in Mairon’s stomach. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and he groaned lowly into Mairon’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply and humming when he exhaled.

Mairon cried out when Eönwë marked his glans, he was used to being bitten, even so much it drew blood, but this felt different, this felt _good_ and together with the feeling of the Alphas length moving in and out of him and the hand on his stomach caressing him sensually instead of pressing down to increase friction...  A choked sob broke out of him and he pressed his legs together, making himself tighter a little bit the only way he knew how. "E-Eönwë... M-mmmhmmm-ore... I need... I _need_..."

Eönwë grunted a little and began to thrust a little more at his request, his hand continuing to smooth over his stomach as he did so where he length bulged up into his palm, murmuring into his ear about how glorious he felt around his length, about how warm and comfortable he was inside his little Omega now.

Mairon moaned and whimpered, the pleasure rolling through him now that the Alpha had started moving was just enough to override the burning from his never-ending heat. What really made this so wonderful was the way Eönwë caressed the bulge his length created in his belly and the way he murmured praise into his ear. It made him feel all fuzzy and warm, it was like the Alpha was stroking his mind as well as his body. Mairon reached back and placed his hand on the stronger man's waist, relishing the way he was held so close. He watched his expression closely as he angled his hips differently, though his pace was hard yet slow one. He wanted the Omega to enjoy this, he wanted to hear and see him enjoy his heat for the first time. Eönwë ghosted his lips over his neck, before eventually sinking his teeth into the flesh and drawing a little bit of blood out, then he hungrily licked at the wound he caused, a low growl coming from his chest.

The pace was perfect and had he been tighter and not under the influence of the drug he would have been on the edge already. Eönwë's length rubbed over his prostate with every thrust but it only send very little additional pleasure through him since the drug had numbed all those nerves. Then there were teeth in his neck again and Mairon keened out, arching his back and pressing both his hips and throat closer to the Alpha. He could feel his skin reddening and a red layer forming on his gland. He knew what it meant and the knowledge alone made his heart swell. The Alpha was marking him as his mate!

The sound of the Omegas little kneeing noises and his moans made the Alpha thrust a little harder into him, reaching round to grasp his cock while groaning into his neck deeply, the scent of his raw arousal had sent his head spinning a little and he wanted nothing more than to come inside him now, to empty everything he's been avoiding into him and make him _his_ Omega.

The hand around his cock made him jump and writhe, he was way too sensitive and completely unused to any touching there. He shook his head a made little disapproving noises, reaching for the Alphas wrist to pull his hand away from his flaccid knob. "Eönwë... Eönwë... Aaah..." Mairon moaned and whimpered, pushing one of his legs to hook over the Alphas to get closer to him and his scent.

Eönwë pulled his hand away, pressing a soft kiss to his neck while he continued to thrust into him, "Sorry, sorry little one." He pressed into him, nuzzling his nose into his gland and inhaling deeply, "Love, I may knot inside you soon, okay? How is that?"

The Omega whimpered in relief, leaning back against him and enjoying the soft kisses. He moaned loudly at the prospect of being knotted and then whimpered a little. "Good! Knot is good. Please... Please, Eönwë, please knot me."

"I will.." He groaned softly, his hand pressing a little against his stomach while he Shuddered, "I'm very close, so very close.."

Mairon cried out when the Alpha pressed against his stomach, he could feel his length rubbing against the skin under his palm and even though it felt wrong... it felt great. He could have had Eönwë fuck him for hours and he would not grow tired of it. In fact, he hoped that he _would_ be fucked for hours by him one day. "Yes! So close... to knot? F-fill m-me, please... Aaahhhh." He hole twitched around the Alphas length, if Eönwë could aim it right he might even experience one of those things where something oozed out of his cock and made him feel frizzy.

Eönwë continued to thrust into him for a while, grunting while he came close and eventually his knot formed inside him, then his come pumped into him with thick spurts. The Alpha panted and held him in place, nuzzling him a little. "There, lovely, there we go." He murmured softly into his ear.

When he felt Eönwë growing inside him Mairon cried out once again. Now with his knot, he was being stretched and the bulge in his stomach became even bigger. He could _feel_ the hot come filling him up, it seemed to him like it was much warmer than his own body temperature.

It was bliss.

 

He knew not to move, not with a knot inside him. Being held close and being so utterly _full_ of his Alpha he didn't want to move anyway. Slowly he could feel the burning in his gut lessen, the Alphas come coating his insides was just what his body needed and his knot would ensure it would stay right where it was most needed. "Eönwë..." Mairon whimpered, craning his neck to look at him with glazed eyes and a satisfied expression. "Eönwë..."

Eönwë smiled down at him fondly, reaching up with his hand and stroking his cheek a little, "Good boy, Mairon." He said quietly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "That's my good, clever boy. I'm proud of you." He murmured, his heart really swelling with how well he had taken him. He took another look at Mairon’s body though, a little bit of despair running through him at the sight of how unhealthy he looked. But the Alpha knew that he was beautiful now, and he would be once he regains his weight.

The soft words of praise elicited a quiet whimper in response and Mairon closed his eyes at the kiss. His Alpha was happy too, he had done a good job in satisfying him, he had been good. In silence, he wanted more kisses, but he was content with how they were. His arm stretched out to pull Eönwë's wrist to his nose and he inhaled deeply. "You mark me..." He whispered against his skin. "You mark me more when you knot is gone?" He had to know, _needed_ to know. "I... I yours?"

Eönwë nodded, settling back down behind him with his body pressed as close as possible, "You are mine, and I will." He murmured, his nose pressing against his glands a little and he inhaled the Omegas scent, his entire body seemed to relax. He stretched his other arm out and slipped it underneath Mairons head, him now resting on his bicep.

"I are yours..." Mairon repeated quietly, an unknown warmth spreading through him. "You... You want me..." Now that he was lying on his arm he felt so safe and held and then the knot in his stomach... A quiet sob wrenched from his throat and tears were spilling from his eyes, he couldn't contain his happiness and didn't know how to voice it otherwise.

Eönwë frowned a little and brought his free hand up to his face, wiping his tears away gently and pressing a kiss to his jaw, "I 'am' yours." He corrected him quietly, though there was nothing but warmth and love in his voice and emotion for the Omega.

"I am yours," Mairon repeated quietly, smiling up at his Alpha warmly. "Thank you... Th-thank you." He was so happy in this moment and he guided his Alpha's hand to his stomach to touch the bulge there again. "Will you... mark the rest of me too? Make me all yours?"

Eönwë nodded, smiling and chuckling softly, "Of course, not today, but I will. When we are home." The Alpha pressed against the bulge in his stomach a little and snuggled closer to the Omega, humming softly.

Mairon's eyes went wide "You take me home? Y-your home?" Then he whimpered quietly when Eönwë pressed on the bulge in his stomach and his eyes fluttered closed.

Eönwë pressed soft kisses to the area behind his ear, trailing them slowly to his jaw, reaching his chin before doubling back and going down his neck. After a moment he nodded, his free arm circling around him properly and holding him tightly. "Yes. I’ll take you home with me." He whispered, closing his eyes and sighing in content.

Mairon's eyes stayed closed during the kisses he received, small gasps and hums falling from his lips as he pressed his hips against the others, craning his neck to give Eönwë more accesses. Then he was hugged tightly and Mairon sighted once again.

After a moment he pulled back and stretched the best he could while still impaling the small male next to him. "Are you hungry?"

Mairon whimpered, tilting his head a little. Being bitten by the alpha felt good, incredibly good. "Yes." He replied, turning his head a little to look at the older man. As if on command his stomach growled loudly and he winced. "Yes, hungry."

 

The alpha nodded, "I will go and grab something.. Decent from the cafe once my knot has disappeared." Eönwë cupped his face tenderly and his thumb traced his cheekbone, a concerned frown on his face. How could anyone give up their child to such a horrible lifestyle? It didn't make sense to him, and he had wondered what life had been like for the omega before he was given up. "Do you remember much?" He asked quietly, "Before you went to the shed, I mean?"

"Okay." The omega responded although he wasn't sure what 'decent' or 'cafe' where he trusted his alpha completely. He stayed silent for a moment after he had been asked the question, trying his hardest to think back. "Not much. There were people and all alphas. I remember... kids. Watch them play. I not play. I... I don't know... Alphas were not happy with me. Not like me, I think, but I not know. I liked them. Wanted them happy. But they never happy with me. They told me I got old and then I was in the shed." That day he remembered clearly as if it was yesterday. "They beat me, then they took my clothes." He shivered. "They fuck me. It hurt. Then they drug me. I do not like. But they beat me until I like drug. Then I need they fuck me. And need alpha cum for hurt to stop. But it never stops."

Mairon nuzzled back against Eönwë. "It was all dark. All. And hurt. Then you came and took me. And now is not dark and I not hurt." He took the alphas hand into his own and placed them both over the bulge in his stomach. "And you make me yours and take me home. And I not go back." A sob shook his body and he buried his face in he pillow.

The Alphas first response was to curl around the omega, to press kisses to his head and to soothe his omega from any distress he had. He didn't want his little one to be upset, to be crying over something that already happened. He was safe now, Eönwë would make sure of that. "You are my little omega, you are safe. You'll never have to go back to that place again. Ever."Eönwë murmured softly into his ear, his chest purring as an attempt to at least make him relax.

Eönwë's attempts to make him stop crying were only making it worse. If one could speak about 'worse' in this case. Mairon's tears were happy tears and being kissed and nuzzled and reassured made him only sob more. "Your omega." He repeated, sniffling a little. "Yours. Stay with you." With the alphas purring his body stiffened, then relaxed, the purring resonating in his own chest.


	4. Promises

Eönwë stroked his hips softly, nuzzling his neck and sighing as his knot began to deflate. He didn't want to move from his place next to Mairon, but getting food into the omega is a priority. He shifted a little, pressing against him more and sighing again, "If we want this bond to be something more, I will need you to mark me."

When he felt the pressure inside him subside slowly it saddened Mairon. He didn't want this to stop, didn't want the alpha to leave him, didn't want this feeling to go away. But then Eönwë didn't pull out immediately, didn't leave him, but pressed closer. "Mark you?" The omega asked surprised. "I mark you? How mark you?"

Eönwë nodded, "You need to bite my glands. I'll help you." He raised his wrist to Mairons mouth, right where his gland is, "Right there. Just bite as hard as you can until it's done."

Mairon pressed his head against the pillow, trying to bring room between the alphas wrist and his mouth and shook his head. "N-no I hurt you..." He _wanted_ to bite him, something inside him was clawing at him to just do it. The smell from his glad was incredible even though the alpha wasn't in a real rut and Mairon shuddered at the thought of what he would smell like if he was, but at the same time, he was scared to bite him. To harm an alpha.

"It won't hurt me, my little cub." He cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips, "Trust me, it will help us both, and it will ease this heat faster." Eönwë kept his hand against his cheek, waiting for Mairon to settle again.

 

The sureness in the alpha's voice made him believe him, but still, the omega was nervous about it. Mairon took the other man's hand into his, relaxing his neck and nosing his gland. He took a few deep breaths and let the alphas scent fill his lungs. Then he lapped at the gland with his tongue, moaning at the taste. Holding onto him a little tighter Mairon looked up to Eönwë for reassurance, then closed his eyes and gently bit his skin. The second his teeth had closed on his gland instinct took over and his jaw tightened. The omega sucked and licked at the gland until a faint red film painted the skin, then he broke away, panting heavily, his pupils blown wide.

Eönwë groaned softly, sighing deeply and resisting the urge to grind against him. The feeling was unlike anything he's ever felt, but what was even better was that he was getting his own little omega, someone he can protect and love. Once Mairon had pulled away Eönwë shifted a little and raised his other wrist up to his mouth, "Go on, good boy."

This time there was no hesitation and Mairon's teeth sank into his skin immediately. A shudder ran through the omega and again he moaned while sucking and licking his gland. Once he had released the second wrist he looked up to his alpha and licked his lips. "N-neck too?"

Eönwë nodded, but he rolled onto his back and pulled Mairon on top of him, his breath shaking as he bared his throat. "Both sides." He murmured softly, stroking his ribs idly while he waited.

The omegas eyes went wide, he had never seen an alpha bare his throat before, not to anyone and certainly not to an omega. But here he was and Eönwë was doing just that. For him. He trusted him. _His_ alpha. A tear fell from his right eye, then a moment later he was full on crying. But this time he leaned down, kissing Eönwë's lips sloppily and with more want than skill. Then he licked down his jaw and neck until he reached the left glands where he marked him, too.

Eönwë was shocked at first when he felt Mairons lips against his own, that he was crying, but he wasn't surprised after a moment. The Omega had had a rough life, wasn't used to this kindness. Then he felt the omega mark his neck, and he moaned softly at the feeling, his hands trailing back to Mairons backside.

Mairon immediately arched his back into the touch, pressing his chest closer to the alphas and pushed his backside up into his hands. Then he looked up, sniffling and taking deep breaths, before changing sides and getting to work to mark this gland of his alpha too. It wouldn't only show everyone that he was Eönwë's, but it would show that Eönwë _chose_ him as a partner worthy to mark him too.

Eönwë had closed his eyes, deep breaths falling from his lips as he tried to remain cool with the omega Marking him like he was. His hands squeezed the soft flesh gently, a hum coming from his throat. After Mairon had finished Eönwë let go of one of the buttcheeks to stroke his hair softly, "Now my thighs, do you want me to position you or shall I simply kneel above you so you only need to move your head?"

Had the omega not been entirely distracted by the smell and taste of Eönwë's glans then he would have been sad that there hadn't been any fingers entering him. But like this he only looked up to his alpha, breathing heavily and licking his lips. "You position me." It was hard to explain but he wasn't sure he could mark his thighs when his cock would be so close to his mouth. "I between your legs. Yes?"

Eönwë nodded, before he pushed himself up into a sitting position then he hooked his hands underneath Mairons arms, sliding him down the bed far enough so that as he laid him down, he came into perfect reach of the glands on his thighs. However he didn't trust in Mairons strength to hold him up, so he kept a grip on him just in case.

In the position he was in another gland was just in front of his nose and when he breathed in a shudder ran through his entire body. He craned his neck to look up to Eönwë again, before biting him. This time slightly distracted by the smell of his crotch so close by. When he was done he turned around, looking at the last unmarked gland, suddenly becoming anxious and looking up at the alpha again. "You want me do this? Can never make it go back..."

Eönwë stroked his fingers through his hair, easily keeping him up with one hand. But when he hesitated to bite the last gland Eönwë frowned down at him a little. "Mairon, my little cub. My Omega. You are the one I want to keep forever, the one I want to treasure and protect and love. Of course, I want this, more than anything." He kept his voice low and quiet, not wanting to scare the omega.

"L-love me?" Mairon's voice was breathy and he blinked away tears once again. "Your omega." He mumbled. "Yours." Then he leaned forward and bit into his last gland. Sucking on it longer this time and not biting as hard, but it did the job and when he let go there now was a faint pink film over all the alphas scent glands, he wore all of Mairon's marks. But... He didn't carry his alphas marks yet and became a little distressed. "Now you mark me?"

The feeling had Eönwë in a state of total bliss, a groan coming up from the depths of his chest. Then he could smell the distress coming from the omega and immediately he moved, laying Mairon down where he was just moments ago and he hovered over him. "Of course, little one." He murmured, pressing soft kisses against his skin before getting to work at the glands on his neck first.

 

Mairon gasped when he was moved, but the alpha above him felt right and the soft kisses just wonderful. Then the others teeth sank into his neck and the omega moaned loudly, his hands weakly holding on to Eönwë's waist. The feeling that spread from his glans through his body was a pleasure unlike any he had known before and his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth stood open and he was panting in no time.

Once Eönwë was finished he moved from his neck to look at the omega, a small smirk on his lips as he pressed lazy kisses to his jaw and chin. "Enjoying this, are we?" He purred softly before he took his hands from his waist and then took his time marking them, lavishing them in kisses and small bites.

"Ye-ee-aah" The noises that fell from Mairon's lips weren't anything coherent, but his reaction spoke for itself. When Eönwë bit his first wrist it hurt a little, there was mostly bone under the skin, but with the second another wave of pleasure hit him and he squirmed underneath the other, arching his back and pushing his hips up, his head swaying left and right a little. "Eönwë... Eönwë..."

Once the alpha was finished with his wrists he cupped the omegas face, keeping his head still as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Who's my good boy?" He asked quietly, adjusting himself so he pressed against down against him a little, but not enough for it to hurt him.

"M-me?" Mairon replied, unable to see his alpha clearly, but hearing his voice as if he was speaking inside his head. He whimpered when Eönwë pressed down against him, squirming a little more and rubbing his entire body against the others, much stronger one.

Eönwë chuckled softly, finally giving in to his urges and grinding into the younger man, "Yes. You are my good, beautiful boy." He murmured, pressing another kiss to his lips before he pulled away, making his way down his body with little kisses and nips with his teeth.

Again Mairon whimpered when Eönwë ground against him but he kept his body still this time, uncertain what to do or how to respond to it. Then the alpha caressed his body with his lips and teeth and Mairon began squirming again in delight. He could feel something stirring in his loins, something unfamiliar. It felt as if his balls were tingling and he moaned, excited for the next marking.

Eönwë kept going, but he paid special attention to his hips, kissing the bones he could see tenderly while his hands came to his thighs, where he stroked small circles with the barest of touches.

He shivered under the touches and whimpers when his hands reach his thighs. All the small caresses were adding on some warm feeling inside him and he panted, his hands instinctively reaching for the alphas hair.

Eönwë continued to kiss down his thigh, slowly inching to the inside where his gland it, pushing his legs apart a little and inhaling his scent deeply, a low groaning coming from his chest as he bites into the gland and marks it as his own.

After his alpha had pushed his legs apart Mairon instinctively parted them further, well, the one his alpha wasn't caressing. Eönwë's groan sends another shiver through his body, the feeling of his teeth another wave of warmth into his groin. It felt like his testes were trying to pull back into his body and it was odd although not unpleasurable feeling. Then he was distracted by the alphas teeth again and moaned, pushing his body up for more contact.

After the mark was made he pressed kisses across his groin, though purposeful missing his balls and cock, he made his way over to the other thigh, licking and sucking the skin softly before he bit into the gland, groaning once more.

Mairon was whimpering and gripping the blankets tightly, well, as tightly as he could. In his brain the teasing kisses and licks, the slightly painful but intoxicating sucks on his skin blurred all together and when Eönwë bit him and groaned something rushed through him, a feeling he hadn't known before and he cried out, squirming under the alphas teeth. Something warm was running down his cock and for a terrible moment Mairon feared he had peed himself, but when he was finally able to open his eyes again it was something clear and thick. The omega mewled and closed his eyes, embarrassed about whatever had just happened.

Eönwë closed his eyes and inhaled his omegas scent deeply, a satisfied hum coming from him as he settled himself directly between Mairons legs, his tongue coming out and gently lapping up the mess Mairon had made, his hands holding onto his hips gently. Once he was done he moved up from his place, curling back around his little omega again.

At the first touch of his alphas tongue, Mairon almost jumped out of his skin in surprise and mewled loudly. It was good that Eönwë held his hips down because he was squirming under the unfamiliar ministrations. It felt incredibly odd, but amazing at the same time and by the time the older man was done the omega was breathless and panting. He nuzzled back against Eönwë's bulk, whimpering happily, but also noticing the others member pressing against his backside.

 

"I yours now." He murmured happily, then, even quieter, he added. "And you... you mine?"

Eönwë nodded, his arm sliding around Mairons small waist while he pressed kisses against his jaw and neck, "Yes, we belong together now." He said, nuzzling him. "The other omegas will have alphas too, we will have something set up so they have a good life from now on."

"They get alphas? But good alphas! Care alphas. Good. Good..." He squirmed around a little, craning his neck to look at Eönwë. "But I have best alpha. You are bestest alpha."

"We will be sure that they get the very best, indeed." He said quietly, smiling a little down at him before kissing his nose, "Thank you, Mairon."

Mairon smiles brightly at his alpha, giggling a little when he kissed his nose. He kept looking at him, his grin slowly fading and being replaced by a small frown. "Eönwë... Why you pick me?" When he thought back and thought about the other omegas there were better ones than him that his alpha could have taken.

Eönwë considered him for a moment, tilting his head to the side while cupping his face, "Why ask now?" His thumb stroked over his cheekbone, considering exactly why had he picked Mairon? He could've gone to someone else, but instead, he had him, a broken omega. "I picked you because you called for me, you... You would have died if I hadn't. Mairon, you are young, I just saved you yet I don't think I would have been able to see you lowered into the ground. I wanted you to live, and if I don't help no one will. So I picked you, I picked you because I want to help you, I want you to be happy, healthy again. I want you to be my Mairon," he searched his eyes at this point, pausing to let him take what he already said in, "I want you to smile for me, to come to me when something is wrong, to be mine. And I belong to you."

"Because I not know." The omega replied quietly, then listened quietly and intently to the alphas explanation. It was a lot to take in at once and he wasn't sure he understood _all_ the words, but most of them. Mairon was quiet for some time after Eönwë had finished, thinking about his words and trying to put them all in an order he could understand. "You pick me because you want to help me. Help me live and smile. Help me be he...ha... word you said, it means not hurting, yes?" He swallowed dryly, then nuzzled his face against the alphas palm. "I your Mairon."

"Happy, be joyful and carefree." He said, kissing his forehead softly, "You are mine, yes but I am also yours." Eönwë smiled a little at him, "And I won't let anyone harm you again, okay? You are safe, with me. Are you hungry? I will need to make a move if I want to catch the breakfast bar."

Mairon looked at him with a blank expression, he didn't understand either of the three words the alpha had used, but he understood that he was Eönwë's now and he was happy that Eönwë kept insisting he was Mairon's too, even though it was a little silly. An alpha belonging to an omega. "Yes. With you. Safe." The omega thought for a moment if he was hungry, but then he remembered the smell of the alphas arousal from earlier and how he had licked him clean after his little accident. So he reached down and for the alphas length, fondling it a little with his small hand. "I a lot hungry. Not wait until you back. You feed me then you go?" He looked at Eönwë pleadingly with big eyes.

Eönwë gave him a puzzled expression, though he groaned when he felt the small hand fondle his cock. A low moan escaped his lips and his closed his eyes a little, "I'm afraid I don't quite get what you mean.."

 

The alphas moan send a shudder down his spine and he continued to fondle him, pressing closer and kissing his chin, then his lower lip. "You feed me with your cock," Mairon explained eagerly. "Eat you cum. I think you taste good. I want try. And you hard. Want please you."

Eönwë moaned again at the admission, pressing hasty kisses to his lips before he then nodded, "I have the perfect way to do it. Do you think you could move so you're on your back with your head hanging off the edge?"

"Yes. Yes!" Mairon nodded eagerly, rolling to the side and turning a little, then he waited for Eönwë to stand up before he hung his head over the edge of the bed, his legs pulled up and spread and his mouth open, licking his lips and his eyes fixed on the alphas impressive junk.

The alpha got up and groaned at the sight, but paused for a moment, picking up the thing once more and placing it at Mairon’s entrance, "If, you can keep this in while I fuck your mouth you can get my cum. If not, no cum." He said sternly, but it was one way to get him to have it inside him.

Mairon whimpered. "Understand." He replied, reaching out for Eönwë's legs and spreading his legs a bit more for him. He would rather have the alpha inside him again, but his insides felt less tingly with the thing inside him. "I be good." He promised the others smell slowly filling his lungs and his mind narrowing down more and more on the task before him.

Eönwë slipped the thing back in for him, twisting it a little before then walking around to his head, stroking his cock slowly while his fingers went to Mairon’s chest, dancing slowly over the skin before he pinched a nipple a little, his cock coming close to his mouth now.

The omega gasped when the cold thing was pushed into him again, but moaned quietly when the alpha twisted it. His eyes were fixed on the head of Eönwë's cock and so the pinch to his nipple came entirely as a surprise and he whimpered, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. His alphas member was so close, almost in reach, but he reminded himself to be patient. He had promised to be good and he would not spoil the chance to taste his alpha by being pushy, even though drool was gathering in his mouth at the intense smell that reached his nostrils.

Eönwë finally pressed his length into his mouth, his hand smoothing over his nipple while the other held the back of his neck. The warmth coming from the omega made him moan softly, the feeling of his mouth just at the head of his cock was more intense that he imagined it would be.

Mairon moaned loudly when Eönwë finally pushed past his lips, the intensifying smell together with the overwhelming taste of _Alpha_ ... _HIS_ Alpha almost sent his brain into short-circuiting, all of his senses narrowing down on just the length in his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick and caress it, to circle the head and lap at the tip with the pad of his tongue, wanting nothing more than to draw noises and later cum from the stronger man, wanting nothing more than to please him.

The alpha moaned softly, his other hand coming to wrap around Mairon's throat a little as he began to slide slowly into his throat, only going a couple of centimetres before he pulled back out again, leaving just the tip in his mouth. With a glance down at the omega, Eönwë smiled a little, "How was that for you?"

 

Mairon whimpered when the hand closed around his throat but spread his legs more as if on instinct. The feeling of Eönwë pushing a bit deeper was incredible and he made an unhappy whining noise when he pulled out again. It was hard to find words and even harder with the way his alpha smiled at him, the smile made him feel all fuzzy inside. "M-more..." He finally managed, hoping it would be accepted as an adequate answer.

Eönwë nodded, stroking the sides of his neck while he pressed his cock inside Mairon’s mouth once more. He understood what Mairon was feeling, he wanted more but he didn't want to hurt the omega. So he took it slowly, thrusting into his mouth at a slow pace at first, being mindful of the boy's face and his balls.

Again Mairon could only moan. It had been a long time since any alpha had used his mouth, they had said he wasn't made for it, but this felt so good and so... Natural. Eönwë's length was almost as big as his throat and it filled his mouth completely. Yet he wanted to know how it would feel like when he was entirely in his throat when he was thrusting faster, when his balls would slap against his nose and his scent would fill him completely. Yet he had no idea how to communicate that so he just moaned and reached for him, trying to pull his hips closer, but he was way too weak for it.

Eönwë felt the small hands touch at his hips and instantly he knew what Mairon wanted. He took the omegas hands and threaded his fingers through his, placing them in the table while he picked his pace up, trying to be quick yet gentle. His little omega was fragile and the guilt would consume him if he hurt him.

When Eönwë took his hands into his Mairon almost teared up again. And then his alpha have him exactly what he had wanted, exactly what he was craving. It felt amazing. It felt wonderful. His mouth was full, his throat was stuffed and his brain was getting foggy with the intense scent of arousal, alpha pheromones and something that was purely Eönwë the stronger man gave off. The omega was whimpering and moaning happily, drool rolling down his cheeks from his open lips, but he didn't even notice, as engrossed in swallowing his alpha as he was.

Eönwë kept his hands around his throat while he worked, before then slipping out slowly, after a time of thrusting, and carefully he wiped the drool away from his mouth, smiling softly at him. "More?" He asked, giving him time to breathe while he stroked his cheeks.

Mairon was in heaven. He had never expected it to feel so good when something was pushed down his throat and thrust into his mouth, but he enjoyed every second of it. He could feel his hole twitching eagerly, but he gave it his best effort not to let the thing inside slip out. He had the chance to taste his alpha he wouldn't spoil it. When Eönwë pulled out this time Mairon gasped for air like a drowning man. He hadn't realized how little breath he had gotten, but he hummed eagerly, looking up to Eönwë with wide eyes. "Please..."

He stroked his cock teasingly in front of him, humming softly and pressing the tip against his lips, "You're such a good boy, aren't you Mairon?" He purred softly, before holding his cock away from him, "Suck them, he said softly, yet his voice stern as he took a small step so his balls were in perfect distance for him to reach.

"Yes." Mairon breathed against the tip of his length, licking his lips. "Yes, your good boy." He whimpered when Eönwë pulled his cock out of reach, then again when he positioned his balls in front of his mouth. His tongue darted out and he lapped at them, moaning happily. Then he gently nibbled on his sack, before pulling one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and moaning around it. After a moment he switched to the other one, before then, with a bit of difficulty, fitting both of them into his mouth, his nose pressed against the alphas perineum. He moaned around his mouth full, licking the salty skin repeatedly.

Eönwë groaned softly at the feeling of his small smooth taking each ball into his mouth, his own hand sliding slowly over his length. He allowed Mairon to play with his balls for a moment longer before he pulled out, the head of his cock back at his mouth. "Not long now, keep that metal in your ass and swallow my cock and you will get my cum." He said firmly, sliding back into his mouth before he got a chance to reply.

Mairon gasped for air once Eönwë pulled his balls out as well, but then his cock was back and he moaned wantonly. His mouth was ready and open and he couldn't have found the words to reply if he had had the time. Instead, he arched his back off the bed, holding on to Eönwë's hips as tightly as he was able to. Mairon relaxed his jaw and curled his tongue, moaning around the thick length happily.

The alpha thrust into his mouth quickly, holding onto his throat and feeling in bulge every time had his mind reeling. It didn't take long for him to release his load down his throat, a loud, feral groan coming from deep in his chest, but before he could finish he also pulled out, letting some drip onto his face. His other hand held his head up to keep the liquid from falling into his eyes or nose. Once he was done, Eönwë carefully lifted the omegas body up onto the bed again, cupping his cheeks and praising him relentlessly.

With each passing moment, Mairon grew more dizzy, both from the lack of air and from the amazing sensations he was experiencing. When Eönwë let out that almost animalistic noise stars were dancing behind Mairon's eyes and his whole body shuddered when he felt the hot seed feel his throat. The omega was thankful his alpha pulled out while he was still coming. That way he could taste the hot seed and moaned in ecstasy. Eönwë tasted better than anything he had ever had. He tasted like everything. There was something salty and bitter, but also sweet, something earthy, but in a delicious way. He knew at that moment that he would never get enough.

Then he was pulled up into a sitting position and his face was held. The words from his alpha were blurring together, but he knew what they meant. He was smiling brightly at Eönwë, his eyes carrying a dreamy expression. He was happy. With his tongue, he licked the cum from his upper lip, but not from his chin, too busy with being happy that he had pleasured his alpha and with how good it had felt for him, too.

Eönwë was captivated with the way he looked, with the dreamy expression and cum on his face. When he saw his tongue poke out he tutted softly, gently pushing it back in and shaking his head, "No, leave it. Beautiful like this." He said softly, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

He pulled away and began to get dressed, wearing something simple to go grab food in, "You be a good boy and stay, okay?" He smiled at Mairon, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the gland on his wrist, "My clever, brave boy." He murmured softly, "I'm going to get food okay? I won't be long, don't fret." After that he carefully placed his hand back down and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

Mairon nodded at the instruction. He was more than fine not to change anything about this moment. He watched Eönwë getting dressed, then nodded. "Okay. I stay." He smiled when he was kissed again, then watched Eönwë leave. The omega grabbed the blanket and pulled it around his shoulders, but otherwise didn't move, sitting in the same spot happy and sated and warm and marked. The room they had placed him in was soundproof and no noise from the outside reached inside. The next thing he heard was someone scratching at the door. Still, he didn't move, Eönwë had told him he would be right back and he assumed it would be him and he wanted to be good for him so he stayed.

 

Then the door opened and three people filed inside. None of them was his alpha, but they were all alphas. One of them closed the door behind them and when their scent hit Mairon his skin broke out in goosebumps and his heart hurt in his chest. He knew that scent and he feared it. How had they found him? Where was Eönwë? He didn't want to go back, he had promised he wouldn't have to go back. He had promised to keep him safe.

One alpha walked over to him, backhanding him hard across the face. Mairon fell like a stone to the side, his ears ringing from the impact. He could feel the blanket being pulled off him and he screamed in fear. A strong hand closed over his mouth. He trashed out, tried to kick them or punch or scratch. Then a hard blow landed in his stomach and knocked the air right out of him. He whimpered and fell still.

His legs were being pulled apart and he could hear them talking loudly, but with the blood rushing in his ears and his loud heartbeat he couldn't understand much. "Marked... Worthless... Smell... Alpha... knows too much..." That was what he understood. He was in a full on panic now and his omega call broke out of him, causing all of them to freeze. His alpha would come. He knew it. Eönwë would hear him and he would save him. He had promised...


	5. I will always protect you

Eönwë had poked his head in to check on the other omegas and smiled a little when he saw some conversing, some sleeping peacefully. It was nice to see hard work paid off. He continued down to the café, his eyes scanning the foods once he got there and his mouth watered at the delicious smell of Mac n cheese. He placed an order of that, with a soft sponge cake for Mairon to try and soggy chips, easy for the omega to eat.

Then he felt it. At first, it wasn't much, but he shifted uneasily, leaning towards the nurse next to him and muttering at her to call security before a wave of fear almost crippled it. His little omega was in trouble, and his alpha instincts skyrocketed. Without so much as a glance, he was rushing to Mairon’s room, the anger radiating off him was enough for even the betas to cower in fear as he stormed to his room, the door flying open.

He took in the scene before him, the three alphas gathered around his omegas body, and he lunged for them. Alphas were naturally big, but Eönwë was _big_ , strong. They didn't stand a chance against him and they knew it.

Eönwë's hands came around two throats, and with a large force, he pulled them back, knowing that the betas outside would catch them if they ran but that wasn't enough for Eönwë. The third alpha was unlucky, Eönwë had him pinned against the wall and he was growling, daring him to make another move, demanding that he submits to the superior.

Mairon was still calling out for his alpha when the door to his room flew open again. The first thing he smelled was just anger, so strong and so pure that he curled in on himself even more. At first, it made him even more afraid, afraid that another mean alpha was coming for him. Then two of those at his side disappeared and he could hear something hitting something else. He was paralyzed by his fear, unable to move or even look up. Nobody was touching him anymore, but he could hear growling and hissing and smelled anger and fear and disgust. Mairon had pressed his eyelids together, whimpering and calling out with his omegas call again and again. Shaking at the thought that even though Eönwë was _massive_ and so strong he might still lose against _three_ others.

It didn't take long for the other alpha to submit, but the omega call he heard again made him freeze, then he snarled once more at the man he held, "Never come near them again, or I will kill you. All of you." He dropped the Alpha violently to the ground, knowing that he wouldn't spend another minute in the room before bolting. Then he turned to his omega, his alpha call coming straight from his throat as he tried to soothe him, anger disappearing and replaced with worry as he curled around Mairon, rubbing against him softly and slowly.

Mairon's body immediately relaxed when his call was answered by his alpha, but his fear sat deeper than that. But then Eönwë wrapped around him and was rubbing him in all the right places.

 

That's when Mairon broke, tears unnaturally big for his little body began to spill and he was shaking and sobbing in the alphas arms, soiling his shirt with tears and snot and clinging on to him as much as he could. "Here... Here..." Was all he managed between sobs. His alpha was here. He had come for him. Saved him. He had saved him, was holding him. _His_ alpha...

Eönwë clutched onto him, pressing little kisses as he tried to soothe his little omega, to stop the tears from flowing. Watching him cry distressed him a little, he didn't like it, didn't want it. He pulled away a little to look at Mairons body, growling as he notices the handprint on his cheek, his chest red. Then he softly touched them, his anger disappearing again, "Mai, my little Mai... Do they hurt?"

Slowly, with Eönwë there and holding him, Mairon calmed down. He tried to curl in a little when he heard Eönwë growl, any other time he might have found it sexy, but now with the rest of the panic still in his system, it almost made him want to hide. Then Eönwë's scent changed and Mairon nodded. The places where they had hit him hurt, but what hurt more was something completely different. "H-here." He raised his hand and shakily wiped the rest of the alphas cum off his chin, barely able to hold back his tears. "G-gone... Good boy, g-good M-Mairon... F-for you. Your Mairon. Good..." Then the tears fell again and he hid his face in the crook of Eönwë's neck, breathing in his scent to calm down.

Eönwë stroked the back of his head and nodded, rocking back and forth slowly, "Yes. You are my good boy, you were so brave! Yes, so very brave and I'm so very proud of my little boy." The alpha held him tightly, holding him for however long he needed.

Mairon wailed at his words and only clung to him more, crying until he had no tears anymore, then he slowly calmed down, Eönwë's scent and steady heartbeat helping a great deal with that. After a few minutes and a few more minutes of silence, he finally looked up to Eönwë. "I knew you come. I knew... I call. You said I call and you come and you come again." He gave him the brightest smile he could manage, then rubbed his cheek against the alphas wet shirt. "I happy be yours. Your Mairon. Want you, want come home with you, home. Want please-pleasure you. Want eat your cum. Want your knot. Want wake up with you. Want be use... use... good in home. Want you smile. Want make you happy."

Eönwë smiled, cupping his cheek lovingly before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I am happy, always with you. And I will be happier when we are home when you are tucked safely in my bed, where no one can harm you..." The alpha threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed happily, scratching behind his ear.

Mairon smiled and eased into the kiss, still clumsy, but determined to learn. Then he leaned his head to the side, into the touch as he automatically started purring while Eönwë scratched his head. "When go home?" He asked curiously. The omega was more than eager to leave the hospital and move to a place that would smell of his alpha and not of disinfectant.

"Soon." Eönwë bit his lip, "I will see if I can take you home tonight, because of this attack it would be better to have you by my side." He stroked his back softly, nuzzling him, "I will always protect you, my little cub."

Tonight! He would maybe go to Eönwë's home tonight! He would be at the alphas side. Safe and warm. Small shivers ran down his spine while Eönwë stroked his back and he smiled against him, then looked at him curiously. "Eönwë... what 'cub'? I 'cub'. 'Cub' omega?"

Eönwë chuckled softly, "My little one. One I protect, love, cherish." He said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "My little omega, my little cub, my little one." He beamed down at him, stroking his waist now.

"Cub is little one?" Mairon asked for clarification. The alphas expression and the warmth radiating off him told him that even the words he didn't understand meant something good. He arched into the touch to his waist, whimpering and closing his eyes while he leaned forward and rubbed his face against the alphas chest. Then he looked up. "You shirt wet... S-sorry..." He placed a small wet kiss on his chin. "You new shirt? I you hoodie? Then food? We food?"

Eönwë chuckled, nuzzling him a little, "Don't be sorry, little cub. I'll put my hoodie back on you and then we can eat. After that, I will talk to the nurse and see about taking you home." He pulled away from him a little, scooping the hoodie up and settling it around his body, cupping his face and gazing at him lovingly a little.

 

The omega nodded eagerly, then let the alpha put his hoodie on him. It reached all the way down to his knees but it was so comfortable! Mairon looked up at his alpha, holding his gaze and smiling, entirely content again. After a moment he tilted his head curiously. "I go food with you?"

Eönwë smiled at him, "Do you want to come with me? To get food?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took the younger man’s hand in his own, "Do you think you could do that? Or will I ask for something to be brought in?"

"Come with you. To get food." Mairon repeated, beaming at his alpha. He loved the feeling of the others big hand around his own, but the question confused him and he frowned a little. "Not can walk. You car me?"

Eönwë chuckled at his choice of words, "Yes, I will get a wheelchair for you, little one. Just a moment." He got up from his position and made his way to the door, catching one of the workers and politely asking for a wheelchair, waiting at the door until one is wheeled to him, then he thanked them and brought it in, closing the door behind him.

"Wheelchair" Mairon repeated, bouncing a little where he sat. He watched Eönwë go wearily but excitedly noticed he wasn’t going to leave the room. Then he turned around to him again with a thing which he didn't know. "Wheelchair?" He asked his alpha, pointing at it.

Eönwë nodded, smiling at him brightly, "Good boy! This is a wheelchair!" He pushed the chair out properly and set it up, before he went over to Mairon and slipped a pillow out from under his head, setting it onto the chair before then scooping Mairon up and setting him down, carefully placing his feet onto the foot thingies. After the alpha had done that he then placed a blanket over Mairon’s lower body, making sure he was tucked in nicely before pressing a kiss to his forehead, "There!"

Mairon beamed at him happily, observing his actions curiously before he was picked up and then set down. The thing was pressed further inside him by the way he was sitting, but he didn't mind that. He looked curiously how Eönwë moved him and then tucked him in, then looked back up to him, still smiling brightly. "Now I warm!" He announced, patting the blanket curiously.

Eönwë chuckled, threading his fingers through Mairon’s hair slowly to try and liven it up a little, before he then pressed a kiss to his cheek, taking the position at the handles and wheeling him out of the room. "If you get scared, just simply tell me okay?" He said softly, keeping a hand on Mairon’s shoulder for good measure.

Mairon arched into the touch and moaned quietly, then shivered when Eönwë let go. Yet he giggled hen the alpha began pushing the chair until they were out in the hospital, strange smells and people around them and Mairon became quiet, curling up in on himself. "I scared." He told the alpha, tilting his head to rub against his hand. "But you here. No stop."

 

Eönwë squeezed his shoulder softly, smiling down at him a little, "My good boy, you show them you're my brave little one, yeah?" He said softly, wheeling him to the cafeteria and picking a secluded area to sit in, putting the brakes on the chair next to a table and takes a seat himself. "There is a menu we can look it, or I read to you. I'll explain foods the best I can alright?"

"Yeah," Mairon repeated quietly, looking around at everything and everyone.  In the cafeteria he looked around, sniffing the air and knew that there were a lot of scared people around. So he wasn't alone. Then Eönwë caught his attention again simply by sitting down and the omega though about how he could sit on him and how the alpha could feed him and he'd lean back against him and... He didn't hear most of what Eönwë said, but he smiled nonetheless. "I eat what food you eat?"

Eönwë sighed and chuckled, smiling at Mairon and shaking his head, "Of course you can, but only what you can manage. No hurting yourself okay?" The alpha knew already he wanted soup, so that's what he asked for when he waved the waiter over, then he slid his seat closer to Mairon and laced his fingers with the omegas, "A simple vegetable soup."

"Food can hurt me?" Mairon asked, puzzled. "Only no food hurt me..." It was strange what the alpha suggested, but he knew more than Mairon so it was probably true. Still, he'd rather not try it out. When the waiter came over he made himself as small as possible in his chair and looked away, only looking up again when Eönwë held his hand. "What is 'vegetable'? Is good?"

"Too little and too much can hurt," he said, "And yes, vegetables are very, very good for you." He smiled at his omega, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Once the waiter returned he smiled in thanks yet he didn't release Mairon’s hand, instead, he pulled the bowl over so it was resting in front of him, "Do you smell that?" He asked, leaning an elbow on the table.

"It good for me." Mairon parroted, then smiled. "I eat it!" He promised eagerly. His alpha wanted him healthy so he would eat and do anything to be that. He curiously leaned over the bowl and smelled the vapour that came up, his stomach growling loudly in response and he flinched. "It smells like good food. With a lot... a lot... when you like food?"

Eönwë chuckled, picking up a spoon and blowing on the hot contents softly before holding it to Mairon’s mouth after it had cooled a bit, "Try it, see if you like the taste." He murmured, his other hand still holding Mairon’s.

Mairon watched him curiously, his eyes following the spoon until Eönwë held it to his mouth. He opened his mouth immediately and leaned forward, closing his lips and pulling his head back to take the content into his mouth.

It tasted (and there was the word he didn't know!) interesting. It was warm and tasted of a few things. Mairon wasn't sure he liked it as much as the thing from breakfast, but he opened his mouth again after swallowing for the next spoon.

Eönwë carefully scooped another spoonful up, chuckling at him and placing it into his mouth and scooping some up from his chin into his mouth. The alpha chuckled, taking a spoonful into his own mouth and humming softly, "It's delicious! Can you say that, Mairon? Delicious!"

Mairon took the second spoonful too, smiling when Eönwë scooped some up that had run down his face. Curiously he didn't like soup on his chin nearly as much as cum. He swallowed the new load, then looked at Eönwë eating his. "Delicious!" The omega parroted. "It's delicious!" He proudly beamed at his alpha.

"Good boy!" He cooed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "My clever boy is learning!" He said as he too took another spoonful, before feeding the rest to Mairon slowly and carefully until the bowl was finished.

"Learning," Mairon repeated. "Learning is knowing new things?" He ate everything the alpha fed him, but then after the bowl was empty he looked at Eönwë expectantly. "You not eat food. You get you food now, yes?"

Eönwë nodded, "I will get food later. You are my current worry though. Had enough?" He asked, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb with a smile. He brought his hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"Yes, I eat enough food." Mairon replied, blushing madly when then alpha kissed the back of his hand. He didn't know why, but something about it felt wrong, out of place. Just like it had when Eönwë had licked his omega cum off his body. His alpha was doing things he had been thought only omegas did and it confused him but made him happy at the same time, that his alpha had decided he was worthy of such things. "I good." He told Eönwë. "You eat now, I stay. I watch you eat." His blush didn't go away, he could watch his alpha all the time, no matter what he did. The older man was so captivatingly beautiful, that Mairon wanted to watch him all the time. Eating, sleeping, taking his clothes off... Now that the shock was over he wished he had seen how Eönwë had fought the other alphas, how he had made them flee or _submit_  to him, the strongest alpha, _his_ alpha. Something was stirring in his belly at these thoughts, something where he didn't know what it could possibly be.

 

Eönwë smiled gently at Mairon, before picking up a napkin and gently wiping the rest of any soup he had missed from his chin, making sure to be as tender as possible. The little omega in front of him had already claimed his heart, he never intended to have an omega, ever, but as soon as he saw Mairon, _his_ Mairon, he knew he would break that rule for himself. "No, I will order food to us. I won't leave you, my little cub." He leaned forward and cupped his face, pressing kisses to his lips softly, "I will stay with you, alright?"

Mairon almost _purred_  when Eönwë kissed him, but there was something off, did his alpha not understand what he meant? "Yes, you stay with me! You eat here. I stay too, watch you eat. I..." He was almost embarrassed to say it. "I want see how eat right."

Eönwës face broke out into a bright smile when he heard his omega say those words, and almost instantly be flagged down a waiter and asked for some macaroni. Once he had his order he scooted even closer to Mairon and wrapped his arms around him, "Who's my clever boy?!"

Mairon smiled brightly, now his alpha understood! When Eönwë hugged him Mairon rubbed his face against his shoulder, purring happily. "I you clever boy." He replied, still beaming. "I clever. I learn from you." He nuzzled closer to him. "My perfect alpha..."

Eönwë stroked his back slowly, sighing happily and kissing his head again, "Yes. My clever little cub. Your alpha loves you, very much for trying so hard." The alpha pulled away when his food came, and he pulled the bowl closer and began to tuck in.

His words made Mairon feel all warm and fuzzy, even though he didn't understand all of them. He would ask about them later. The omega watched his alpha eat curiously, looking at the way he held his fork and how he moved his jaw. He looked at the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and the weird feeling was back in his belly.

Once Eönwë was finished he pushed his plate away, sighing in happiness as he relaxed back against his seat, "There, finished! How was that?" He asked and smiled at his omega.

Mairon smiled back brightly, his eyes shining in adoration. "How long you think I take to learn eat like you? I want learn everything!"

"It'll take time, but if you are this eager then not long." Eönwë brushed the hair back from his face a little, tutting as he did so, "I will see if I can get your hair into better health too, it seems to be pretty much dead. I think it would be gorgeous when it's all healed."

 

Mairon smiled eagerly, nodding along with the others words, then he tilted his head, suddenly remembering something. "It red. My hair is red. Like copra? Copra... How you make it undead?"

"Copper." Eönwë corrected, smiling a little, "Keep using lotions in it, until it regains some health and cut it every so often. If that doesn't help.." He bit his lip, watching Mairon while playing with the strands of hair, "I'm not sure what will happen."

"Copper." Mairon parroted, always eager to learn. "What is lotions?" Something about the alpha’s voice made him worry, but then he remembered something from the early days, before the shed, before everything had blurred together.

"How when you cut hair off? All hair? Then new hair be healthy? An alpha... I... I think a parent alpha do that when it get long." He nodded at Eönwë, very proud of his idea.

"Ah, they shaved it to the scalp, very close?" He asked, tilting his head to the side while he looked around for an example. "Like him?" He asked, pointing out a slightly bald man across the room, "Did they do that to your hair? And would you be okay with me doing that?"

Mairon looked at him in confusion, he didn't understand what he asked him, even more, words he didn't know the meaning of. He looked around when Eönwë did and found the almost bald man as well, then shook his head and then nodded at his alpha. "All of. Not like him, all off. All hair. I not have hair, cut all off." He tried to explain, then smiled. "I okay with you doing that. You my alpha, you do good. You care from me."

Eönwë sighed and smiled, he knew this is what he should have expected but it's true. He would care for his little omega, he will shave his hair off when he's allowed home and Eönwë will be sure to care for him entirely so that the gorgeous strands will grow back. "Good boy, I will do that for you then." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his nose, then held his hand once more, "Would you like to go back? Or for a wander?"

Mairon smiled brightly, then giggled when he was kissed, resting his small hand comfortably in Eönwë's. "Go? You go with me? I want see more. And I ask for words? There words I do not know. But I want know."

Eönwë nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't let anyone else take you!" He got up from his seat and placed some money onto the table, before then wheeling Mairon out of the cafe and towards hallways with giant windows to look out of, brushing his hair back every so often with a smile.


	6. Would you like to go outside?

He stopped when they were directly across from a garden and he knelt down next to Mairon, pointing to the trees, "See that? Can you say, tree?"

Mairon looked curiously on the things Eönwë put on the table, the paper thing and the round metal things and he made a note to ask about those later, too. He looked left and right while he was wheeled through the hallways, trying to take everything in and miss nothing, then Eönwë parked him in front of a big window from where he could see... he had no clue what it was, but it was beautiful! There were so many colours! "Tree." He repeated after his alpha, then excitedly pointed at a yellow flower. "What is that?"

Eönwës heart swelled when Mairon repeated him and got excited, "That is a sunflower." He murmured softly, kneeling down next to him, with a hand  on his knee, "And the green on the ground is grass." The alpha squeezed his knee, "Would you like to go outside? I'm sure we will be able to get out."

"Sunflower!" Mairon parroted. "Grass." That was less pretty, but still something new and exciting. His eyes were fixed on the view, but he looked down when Eönwë squeezed his knee. "Yes. I like to go outside. There I touch things? I want know what feel like!"

 

Eönwë chuckled and nodded, "Of course, I'll need to dress you properly though, my little cub. You'll catch a cold or something worse." He stood and began to wheel Mairon back, though this time he was going slowly. "Anything catches your eye, little one?"

Mairon nodded even though he didn't really understand. He looked around on their way back, too, but there was nothing overly exciting after he had seen all the colours outside. Instead, he craned his neck to look at his alpha. "Eönwë... What is cold? And what is properly?"

Eönwë hummed as he pushed the chair, his fingers tapping unconsciously, "I'll show you, and properly means right, just perfect." He wheeled Mairon back into his room, stopping the chair and picking up his own tracksuit bottoms and a new hoodie.

"You dress me right so I be perfect for you?" He asked curiously. "But I undress for you too." He smiled brightly. He watched the alpha dress himself, humming happily. "Eönwë... What is lotion?"

"I dress you so no one else looks at my little omega, my little cub," he said once he was dressed, then he pulled Mairon’s clothes off slowly and stroked his skin softly, "Lotion is liquid and soap that helps repair skin and hair, stuff like that."

Mairon nodded when Eönwë explained it to him, yes it made sense that he didn't want others to look at him. He was his omega after all. He smiled at his alpha when Eönwë pulled to hoodie off him, his skin breaking out in goosebumps and he automatically pushed up into the touch. "Mhmm... What is repair?" If Eönwë wanted to put it into his hair it had to make it better again. "Is it to make things better?"

Eönwë slid his arms around Mairons waist and hummed, tucking his face into Mairon’s neck and he breathed deeply. "Yes, repair is to make things better and fix them." He murmured, pulling back to look at Mairon’s face with a small smile.

Mairon held on to Eönwë with little strength, but it felt so good to have his alpha near. He was warm and smelled good. His presence was calming. "You repair me?" Mairon asked hopefully, looking at Eönwë with big eyes, a shiver running over his body from the lack of warmth.

"Yes, I will. That's my goal." He smiled at Mairon, cupping his cheek and pressing their foreheads together, "I'm going to make my little omega better." He pulled away and then started to dress Mairon, slipping his own pair of pyjama pants onto Mairon and a loose top. The weather looked nice outside, it would be good for him.

Mairon closed his eyes in contempt when Eönwë brought their foreheads together. His alpha would make him better, repair him and keep him safe. And in turn he would get the perfect omega. Mairon would everything to make his alpha happy. The omega held still while he was dressed, only moving when Eönwë made him and while he was getting warmer still a shiver ran through him when he looked at Eönwë. He couldn't quite decide if he looked more attractive with or without clothes on. Both ways Mairon was entirely lost in the picture, smiling and his eyes shining like that hadn't in years, maybe never before.

Eönwë kissed him slowly and softly then, stroking his sides softly before pulling away, "Would you like a blanket, too? The nurses will be here clean the room for when we return." He stood up anyway and slung a blanket over his arm anyway, before wheeling Mairon out. He knew that no one would dare to touch his computer, so he didn't worry.

"Yes, I would like a blanket." Mairon nodded happily, watching his alpha before Eönwë stepped behind him and wheeled him outside. He was so excited he was practically bouncing in his seat. He would go outside! Maybe he could even touch the things Eönwë showed him!

Eönwë chuckled at his omegas excitement, wheeling him through the corridors and to the door that led them outside. Carefully, he picked a nice shaded area to sit in, away from prying eyes and with just enough breeze to keep them cool, and enough sun to warm them up if needed.

 

Mairon squeezed his eyes shut the second they got outside, it was incredibly bright and his eyes were not able to adjust after years of darkness. He only opened them again once the light on his eyelids seemed less blinding, sad that he had missed so much. Yet he looked around in utter excitement, craning his neck into all directions to see everything. Mairon took deep breaths of the air around him, so different from anything he new. And there were noises he didn't know as well, but he wanted to! They sounded so pretty "Alph... Eönwë? What is noise?"

Eönwë carefully lifted Mairon up from his chair and sat down onto the ground, against a wall, draping the blanket over him as he nestled Mairon into his lap, "Hm? Do you mean the birds, in the trees?" He pointed to the tree again, but from where they sat they could see the little fluttering robins going in between the branches quickly. Eönwë smiled and rested his chin onto Mairon's shoulder.

"Birds..." Mairon repeated thoughtfully. That rang a bell, though he wasn't sure which one. He leaned back against his alpha, shifting a little in his lap and sighing contently, looking up to the moving animals in the trees in front of them. He thought about how much his alpha new and how kind he was when he taught him. That he wanted to teach him as much as possible, that he wanted him to be the perfect omega for him. There was a word the older man had said that Mairon still didn't know, even though he liked the sound of it and hearing his alpha say it had made him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

"What means 'love'?"

Eönwë wrapped his arms around Mairon’s slim waist and hummed softly, closing his eyes and enjoying a soft breeze. He was content like this, with Mairon sat in his lap and peacefulness all around them. "... Love.." He murmured, trying to find the right description to teach Mairon, "It's... More of a feeling. Hard to describe, but you feel fuzzy in your tummy, giddy around the person, protective, you are their everything and vice versa."

The omega listened closely, taking all the words in and nodding along. After his alpha had finished talking he was silent for a few moments. He felt fuzzy in his tummy and he was happy around Eönwë. His alpha protected him and was everything to him and he was everything he had. And he wanted to be everything to him, too. He leaned forward a little, then craned his neck to look at Eönwë. "Then I feel I love you."

Eönwë looked down at him with a small smile, "Then I will treasure you, and do everything I can to make your life as normal as possible again." He pressed a kiss to his nose softly. After a moment of sitting peacefully, Eönwë stretched out and plucked a flower from the flower pot, holding it in front of Mairon, "Flower."

"You repair me." Mairon nodded, smiling and then looking away but nuzzling closer to his alpha. The closeness and warmth and the others scent together with all the new smells around him caused a pulling sensation low in his stomach. Immediately the omega stretched out his hand, gently touching the petals with his fingertips. "Flower." He repeated. "It pretty!" Mairon closed his hand around Eönwë's, trying to get him to move it closer to his face. "Smell nice!"

Eönwë held it close to his face, being careful not to squash the flower within his hands while he held it, "Mmhm, it attracts bees to make honey." He said softly, then pointing out one of the insects not far from where they sat. "See that? They are collecting pollen, then they return to their hives and make honey with it."

Mairon was just about to ask what 'beat' were when Eönwë pointed him to little flying things on the other flowers. He leaned forward to get a closer look at them and found them little and furry. "Can I touch? They look soft!" He frowned at the new explanation, not understanding half of it. "What is pollen? And hive? And collecting?"

Eönwë shook his head, taking his hand within his own, "No touching. Leave them to do their work." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Pollen is the stuff in the middle of the flower, they pick them up and take it back to the hive, their home."

"Okay." He nodded, letting his alpha move his hand away and nuzzled closer into his broad body. "And then they make honey in their home? Who teach them that?"

"They just know, they know like I know you're perfect for me." He pressed a kiss to his cheek softly, then trailed it down his jaw and neck.

Mairon blushed at the alphas words, pressing closer to him and whimpering when he was kissed. The feeling in his gut was getting stronger, but he still couldn't figure out what it was. He tilted his head to the side to give more room for his alpha and instinctively grind his hips down a little while his hands came to rest on the alphas thighs.

Eönwë let out a small moan, pulling him down against his crotch and grinding against him slowly, "Do you like this, little one?" He asked, sliding his hands down his thighs and on the inside of his thighs.

"Yes." Mairon whimpered, holding on to Eönwë even more. A shudder ran through him when he felt his alpha press up against him and he spread his legs under Eönwë hands. "Would be more good without thing in me..." He whined, shifting his hips in his lap.

 

Eönwë tugged the bottoms off Mairon, sliding his backside back against his crotch, "Push it out, and I'll fill you up." He slid his hands over his bare thighs now.

The Omega had to bite his lip when Eönwë pulled his pants off him, but when he pushed against him again a small moan escapes him. He concentrated on his sphincter and relaxed, immediately the toy slid out, no muscles holding it inside anymore. "P-please." He knew he was begging, but now the pulling sensation in his abdomen was so strong it almost hurt and finally he knew what it was. "I... I need you."

Eönwë pulled his down enough so that his cock was freed, then he slipped inside him slowly, holding him down with one arm. Then he used a hand to point out to the tree, "What's that?" He asked quietly.

Mairon squeezed his eyes shut when his alpha pushed into him, he had produced enough slick to ease the way, but Eönwë was still big and something had happened to his hole while it wasn't always in use or stretched open too wide. The omega let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, trying to focus on what Eönwë was pointing at even though his legs were shaking and he was distracted by the hard length he was impaled on. "T-tree.." He got out though it was mixed with a whimper.

Eönwë pressed kisses to his neck, throwing the blanket back over him and tucking him in slightly, "Good boy! Now, what about that?" He asked, pointing to the flower while he ground up into him slowly. He could feel his muscles around his cock and get let out a happy moan at the feeling.

Mairon moaned, the feeling of his alphas length inside him was more intense than it had been the last time and it confused him, although it was only pleasant. "Flower." He mewled, trying to push back more against his hips with a whimper.

Eönwë chuckled deeply, thrusting up into him a little more, "Clever. My clever little boy is learning so quickly." He then pointed to a bee this time, "What's that?"

Mairon moaned at the feeling, something in his butt was twitching and he liked this new tighter feeling of being filled. But it was also a lot more distracting. "Pollen?" He asked, a little confused. "H-honey?"

Eönwë tutted and shook his head, "Wrong." He pulled out a little, watching his omega closely. "That is a bee. It collects pollen to take back to its hive to make honey." After a few moments, he pulled Mairon back onto his cock slowly.

"N-no..." Mairon protested weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting the urge to push down. Obviously his alpha had pulled out because he had gotten something wrong and the omega was embarrassed about it, his cheeks getting red. "It bee! Yes! Bee!" He repeated hastily, whimpering pitifully when Eönwë pushed into him again. "Bee make honey."

"Good boy! Now, where do bees live?" He stroked his inner thighs slowly as he pressed right up into Mairon, as deep as he could get with that position. His hand also wandered up from his thigh to the bulge in his stomach, a satisfied sigh coming from him as he began stroking it softly.

"Hiiii-ives" Mairon mewled as Eönwë pushed into him. He was panting and his eyes were squeezed shut. When he felt the other’s hand stroke over the bulge in his stomach he whimpered again, his head dropping back against his alphas shoulder. "Eönwë..."

Eönwë hummed softly, stroking his stomach continuously even as someone walked past them both. His length twitched inside him and he rolled his hips a little, trying to push deeper inside him. "You did so well, only one mistake. My good boy, aren't you?" He cooed softly, "What should your reward be?"

The omega held his breath when someone walked past them but when Eönwë pushed up into him, even more, a quiet whimper left his lip. Mairon beamed with the praise, blushing a little, nodding and shuddering under the alphas fingertips and around his cock. "W-what is 'reward'?"

Eönwë moaned softly into his ear, "Something good you get for being a good boy!" He purred softly, stroking his thighs softly, "Does my good boy want my cum as a reward?"

"P-please..." Mairon whimpered, pressing back against his alphas bulk and spreading his legs a little more. If getting cum was what he got for being good he would do his best to be _perfect_.

"Good boy." He murmured, holding his hips down as he thrust up into him slowly, grinding against him and moaning into his neck, "Do you want my cum? You have to ask very nicely."

The omega whimpered with every movement inside him. His alpha filled him so completely and it was an amazing feeling of fullness, then there was Eönwë's scent and his mouth on his neck. Mairon was shaking. "I want... Want your cum alpha... P-please... Feels so good... So good when you f-fill me..."

Eönwë immediately paused his movements, staying completely still inside him and huffing a little. "Say my name."

Mairon whined and craned his head back to look at Eönwë with wide and pleading eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, but there's also a hint of fear and confusion. " _Eönwë_." It's nothing more than a breathy whisper as it leaves his lips and he spreads his legs further and almost let go completely of the alphas hips.

The Alpha closed his eyes and let his head fall forward against his shoulder, rolling his hips into him slightly, "Keep saying it, please." The alpha didn't know what it was, but he wanted to hear his name being called by his omega while he filled him up, he needed to hear it.

So it was nothing he had done wrong, just something he hasn't known before! Mairon's face broke out into a smile as he whimpered. "Eönwë..." Mairon moaned with every other thrust, taking peace in it and moaning his alphas name like a mantra, over and over again, getting breathier and more whimpering the longer he kept thrusting up into him. "Eönwë... Aaah... Eönwë..."

Eönwë continued to thrust into him, the calling of his name made him shudder violently. He held onto the omega tightly as he spilt into him, panting softly before biting and breaking the skin on his glad to keep his noises at bay.

Mairon whined when hit seed filled his channel and grind his hips down to have him as deeply inside him as possible. He had to bite his lip not to scream when the others teeth broke his skin and his entire frame shuddered on top of his alpha.

Eönwë breathed deeply for a few moments, relaxing back against the wall behind him and snuggling Mairon against his chest. "Thank you." He murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his head, "Thank you, my good Mairon. My clever Mairon."

"Mhmm..." The omega murmured, his eyes closed and his breathing slowly evening out. His body still tensed up when the other said his name, but the other said it in a way that took the negative feeling away a little. "Yours." He murmured quietly, snuggling back against his alphas bulk.

 

Eönwë raised a hand and gently stroked his hair, sighing softly. "You are quite adorable, you know that right?" He asked, glancing down at Mairon before tucking the blanket in around them both.

Mairon purred and leaned into the touch, slowly peeling his eyes open to look at his alpha with a dreamy expression. "...what is adorable?"

"Cute. Very, very very cute. And cuddly, and kissable." He pressed a kiss to Mairons nose, "And just so loveable too. You are adorable, and mine. No one else's."

Still the other’s words weren't entirely clear to him, but the way his alpha looked at him and the sound of his voice together with the kiss made him happy. "Yes. I yours, Eönwë. No one else's." He patted his own belly a little, pushing down on it. "I can feel you cum inside me. And cock too. It feel good..." Experimentally he lifted his hips a little. "But feel better when hard." Mairon blushed. "Eönwë? Why you fuck me feel different now than in other night?"

Eönwë chuckled, lifting him up off his cock and slipping the metal thingie back inside him, smoothing his hands over his backside admiringly. "Not so much fuck, more making love. A couple does that when they are in love. I did that because you are not in heat either."

Mairon shivered when Eönwë pulled out and slipped the cooled metal back inside him, then he leaned back against his alpha. "It feel good. I like make love when not in heat. But... Something other too... I don't know... My hole feel different?"

"Tighter?" He asked quietly, "Remember how I told you to tense and keep it in you? That was your muscles working. They kept it in, and we will keep doing it until your backside is all healed and perfect for me." He purred into his ear, his hands slipping under the blanket and feeling his thighs.

"When we keep doing it, does mean that it will feel different every time?" His thighs shuddered when the alphas hands ran along them and Mairon gave a quiet whimper. "I want be perfect for you, Eönwë... I love you."

Eönwë nodded, "It will, but you are perfect already Mairon. Your body has been badly hurt, and we are going to fix it." He pressed a kiss to his cheek and sighed softly. "When we go back in I'll speak to one of the nurses about taking you home."

 

Mairon smiled brightly under the kiss, then nuzzled back against his alpha. "Can we go back in now? It nice here, outside. But when we go in I go home with you fast. I want see your home. Want smell it. It be good."

Eönwë hummed, then nodded, "Yes. But the fresh air is very good for you. So very good." He nuzzled him slightly, before reaching down and pulling Mairon’s trousers back up, then he lifted Mairon back onto the chair.

He tucked himself away after that and got up, dusting himself off and smiling down at Mairon, "You are adorable."

The omega pouted a little when the alpha put his clothes back on and lifted him off him, but he didn't protest. Instead, he watched him put his cock away, looking up at the much taller man with a smile and curiously tilted head. "Is adorable same like cute?"

"Yes!" He beamed, before then wheeling him back inside, taking the walk slowly to let him once again take in the sights around them.


	7. The other Omegas

After that he stopped outside a ward, kneeling down next to him, "Would you like to see the other Omegas?"

Even on the way back inside the Omega looked all around himself, trying to take more in than on their way out since his eyes had adjusted better to the sunlight. Once they were inside he blinked a few times, looking at Eönwë curiously. "You mean Omegas who were in the shed with me? They here?"

Eönwë nodded, placing a hand on his knee, "All are here, in the same ward. Some have their own rooms, some don't. Do you feel up to seeing them? Even just passing to see how they are?" He waited patiently for Mairon to answer, he knew that the Alphas in his squad who didn't have an Omega already were in with a few of them, soothing them the best they could to allow them to get treated.

"Are Alphas there too?" Mairon asked worriedly. He wasn't sure how he would react to other Alphas, or rather around other Alphas who were around Omegas who had been used and violated by Alphas all their life. But nonetheless he wanted to see how the other Omegas did. He had always been the weakest one, so he assumed they were doing better than him. "I want see them. But you stay with me?"

"The Alphas there are the ones who brought them in. They'll be looking after them until they're clear to mate or until a partner for them is found." He carefully took Mairon's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I won't leave you alone, I promise. As soon as you want out you just say the word and we'll leave, alright?"

"Alright." Mairon replied quietly, though he was nervous. He squeezed his hand back and smiled a little. He wanted to see the others, but he was worried as though what he'd see.

Eönwë kissed his knuckles softly, before he got back up and pressed the buzzer, wheeling Mairon into the ward slowly. He nodded at his team who were around so many Omegas, cooing them softly and stroking their heads while some got medication to help them.

Mairon held on to the arm pieces of his chair when Eönwë wheeled him into the yard. He looked around and took everything in in silence. He recognized some of the Omegas and smiled a little. But he was searching for a special Omega, one where he barely remembered the name, but knew her scent. She had helped him whenever one of the Alphas had been too rough. He spotted her at the end of the ward. Alone in her bed. She didn't look well. "Go there?" Mairon asked Eönwë, pointing at her.

Eönwë was carefully wheeling him through, but when he pointed to the woman he nodded, carefully directing him to the bed which she was resting on. He pulled the wheelchair up next to her and put the brakes on. The Alpha then picked up her medical records, flipping through them slowly and reading up on her background and what they've had to give her.

 

Mairon frowned when he saw her, waiting for the Alpha to place the wheelchair, before reaching out and taking her hand. She was cold, but he could see she was breathing. A whimper came from his throat, then several more, making the noises they had used to communicate in the darkness and misery of the shed. "Eönwë?"

Eönwë kissed his head softly and sat down next to him, "She is very sick, I'm going to see about getting an Alpha for her as soon as possible." He got up and carefully tucked the blanket around her. "The medication she has is knocking her out."

Mairon watched him tuck her in and even though he wanted her to be cared for something churned in his stomach when he watched his Alpha care for her. "She needs female Alpha. She... She not take medicine when think I dead. She said. She know I not dead?"

Eönwë nodded, sitting back down next to him, "I understand. But I'm not sure she knows. Many of the Omegas were taken to their own rooms because they weren't fit enough to survive with all the scents around them. They would've been driven mad, or died." He sat back and stroked his jaw in though, "I'll find someone for her.. She means a lot to you, right?"

Mairon throat was tight and his eyes were burning. When she thought he was dead she would have refused all Alphas and medication until they had forced it into her. He looked up at Eönwë with big, watery eyes and nodded. "She very impotent. She repair me when Alpha broke me or hurt me a lot. She calm me when drug came and then bad Alphas don't beat me... I want her not dead..." He didn't know how anyone could fix her, but if somebody could it was his Alpha. "P-please..."

Eönwë stroked his hair soothingly, pressing soft kisses to his cheek, "I will do what I can, Mairon. I promise I will do something to help her if she means that much to you." He stood up from his seat and called one of his team mates over, talking to him in hushed voices.

Mairon nodded understandingly, his Alphas kisses calming him down somewhat. When Eönwë stood up again Mairon looked back at the female Omega, taking her hand again. The way she looked made him sad. She looked more dead than alive. The little Omega rested his cheek on her hand, tears slowly running down his face and dropping on her hand and the bed. "Please get healthy. You can't go... You good. You make other happy and other make you happy. You get good Alpha. Like mine. Look at mine. He good. He no hurt me. He repair me. Like you..." He rubbed his cheek a little against her hand. "You get Alpha to repair you. And then you be happy. Please..."

Eönwë spent several minutes speaking with his teammate, before he came and sat back down, his hand gently stroking Mairon’s back as he was resting his head against the girl’s hand. "There's someone coming in to see her, Mairon. They're a family friend, and will be able to help."

Mairon let Eönwë soothe him, then raised his head and sat up straighter in his chair again. "Can we leave?... When you take me to your home you still know she good?"

"Of course. I can get updates for you, and when she's better you can come to visit." Eönwë stood and began to wheel him out, exchanging nods with his coworkers.

 

"Thank you." Mairon murmured, looking at her one last time before looking at his hands while Eönwë wheeled him out. The scents were strong, but his Alphas scent was much stronger, calming him against the other troubled Omegas. Once they were out he looked up at his Alpha. "Eönwë... What is her name?"

Eönwë glanced down at Mairon and brushed his hair away from his face, "Grace. Her name is Grace O'Connor, nineteen years old from west Scotland, Edinburgh to be exact." He murmured softly, continuing on until they were back at Mairon's room.

"Grace," Mairon repeated, his head dropping back against the backrest of the wheelchair so he could keep his eyes on the Alpha. "She is not old... I thinkted she is..."

"Thought. You thought." He corrected quietly, stroking the side of Mairon's face lovingly, "You're still a few years younger, love." He pushed the door open and wheeled Mairon in, closing the door softly behind him. "Back on the bed?"

"Oh... I thought." The Omega repeated, blushing a little and smiling up at the Alpha. "How much years younger is I?" He looked around the room, then back up to Eönwë. "You get on bed with me?"

"You're four years younger than her..." He said quietly, before taking the blanket and clothes off of Mairon slowly. Then he stripped his own clothes off. Once he was finished he lifted Mairon up from the chair and shuffled to the bed, laying on it carefully with him in his arms.

"You know?" Mairon looked at him with interest. "You know how old I is?" He loved it when Eönwë stripped him out of his clothes. He loved the feeling of it. Then he watched his Alpha strip, too and his heart beat faster at the picture. He gasped when the Alpha lifted him up, then started purring when he laid down with him. Immediately he nuzzled back against him, whimpering unconsciously.

Eönwë stroked behind his ears softly, humming in content, "Of course I do. And I am at least twenty years older than you, sadly." He said, kissing his head softly. "But you are mine and I am yours and that is all that matters for now."

"Eönwë..." Mairon said quietly, twisting and turning in his arms to turn around to look at him. "I like that you older as me... I..." He looked down to his chest. "I don't know how old I is..."

He stroked his back softly, sighing a little, "You just turned seventeen... Which does make it worse for me because you are not yet old enough to have sex legally."

The Omega frowned. "I..." Seventeen… "But I fucked by many... And it feel good with when you do it? How I not old enough?" He looked up again, his eyes wide in curiosity. "I do not understand.."

"Which makes it even worse, because you were extremely young. And you still are, and I am twice your age. There are laws about that, and I could lose my job and be put away." He cupped Mairon's face, smiling a little, "But I don't care. I am a little worried, but I have saved you, my little one. My little cub. When we have to deal with it, we will when the time comes."

 

He didn't understand everything his Alpha said, but one thing rang clear in his head. Eönwë could be put away? Because he had sex with him? No! That couldn't happen. He was panicking a little and he pressed his body closer to the other.

"We can hide." He offered with an unstable voice. "We hide you fuck me and nobody knows. I do not leave your home until I get older. Only... Only when you take me out where nobody is. We not tell people and you no loose you job and... And you no... No put away. No... I not want make problem for you. I happy to be your home until is okay you fuck me."

Eönwë chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly to his chest. He found that when the Omega worried about him, he was incredibly cute. "Mairon, I won't let them take me away from you without a fight. I refuse to let them. You are mine and I am yours." He stroked behind his ear again, a soft purring noise coming from his chest to soothe his little Omega.

He wanted his Alphas hold and noises to soothe him, wanted it so badly, but it didn't. The thought of Eönwë being taken away or getting in trouble for fucking him and mating him scared him. He didn't want the Alpha to suffer, he didn't want to loose him after just finding him. And then there was his friend, the female Omega... Grace. He was scared for her too, scared she would die. And he was scared that even though Eönwë told him he was doing good and praised him he would never be repaired and he couldn't be the Omega his wonderful Alpha deserved.

It all became too much and the little Omega started crying and sobbing against the other man's chest, his lithe body shaking as he tried to get closer still. "I scared... Eönwë..." He murmured between sobs, burying his face in his chest until his Omega call broke out of him from the depth of his throat.

The Alpha call replied to the Omegas call almost instantly, and he rolled onto his side to cuddle his Omega better. It broke his heart every time to see his little one like this, to see him cry. He wanted to see his little one laugh, to see him smile and be happy like he deserved to be after so long.

"Hush, I won't go anywhere, my love. I belong at your side, I belong here. With you. Don't be scared. I won't let anyone tear us apart, they won't take me away. I promise, Mairon."

His Alphas call went straight to his core, soothing and calming him. His crying stopped and it spurred something inside him he couldn't name. Then Eönwë promised. And even he knew that a promise was something big and important. "Okay.." He replied weakly.

"I love you, Eönwë." Followed a moment later and he raised his head to look at him, his cheeks wet with tears but his eyes shining in adoration.

Eönwë kissed his forehead softly, then his nose and his mouth, "I love you too, Mairon." He said, stroking his side softly, "So much." He nuzzled into Mairon and sighed.

 

Mairon began purring under the kisses, then kisses back as best as he could when Eönwë kissed his mouth. A happy whimper was drawn from him when his Alpha nuzzled closer and the young Omega dared to let his hand wander down his back and backside, a small moan coming from him every time he could feel Eönwë's muscles shift under his fingertips.

Eönwë hummed softly when he felt his Omegas hand wonder how his side and backside, tensing a little before then relaxing, letting him do as he wished. Then Eönwë gently grabbed his hand and pressed it a little harder against his own backside, then he ground into the Omega slowly, moaning softly into his neck.

Mairon tensed up when Eönwë gripped his hand, fearing backlash for a second before his hand only pressed closer. He tried to grip his Alphas bum, but with the muscles he had and with how little strength he had he didn't quite manage to.

Feeling the Alpha grind against his front was weird but he loved the noises Eönwë made and so he kept his hand on his bum and his head on his chest, sighing.

Eönwë nipped at his neck while his cock grew hard, his hips almost now pressing him into the mattress as he too gripped Mairon's backside within his own hands. "Aah... Fuck..."

Mairon whimpered again when he could feel his Alphas hardening cock pressing against him and he arched back into the touch to his backside, moaning quietly. "Eönwë..."

Eönwë cupped his face and moaned softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, making sure to take it slow so he could learn. "Mairon." He mumbled softly, "Can you take another round?"

This kiss was different, slower than before and Mairon tried to return it in the same way Eönwë gave it. It felt good. Then the Omega frowned a little at him. "What is a round? I don't know I can take it? Only if 'round' but thing in my hole... Only one fit..."

Eönwë shook his head and chuckled softly, "No, little one. Will you be alright if I were to fuck you again? Will you be able to handle it?" He asked softly, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone.

The Omegas expression lit up and the confusion cleared away. "Yes!" He nodded softly, wanting to keep Eönwë's hand on his cheek. "I be good when you fuck me! I can handle it! I... I want it! Please f-fuck me!" He looked at him with big eyes, pleading.

Eönwë kissed his nose softly, "Mmhm, push the thing out then love." His hand slid from his cheek and moved slowly down back to his backside, where he then cupped and squeezed the flesh softly.

Mairon whimpered nervously, concentrating on his backside. He tried to push it out, he really did, but it didn't even move an inch. Then Eönwë's hand distracted him a little more and the Omega began whining, his face turning red with how much he tried to push the thing out. "It... It not work..."

His voice gave away his distress about the situation. "I... I can not..."

Eönwë pressed a kiss to his forehead, "That's my good boy for trying though." He pushed up from Mairon and sat him up, "Relax, it should slide out a little easier now."

He stroked his back softly, pride beaming from him, "You're my good Boy, aren't you??"

Mairon relaxed again, his forehead dropping against his Alpha’s chest before he was lifted and sat up straight. When Eönwë started stroking his back he looked up to the Alpha hopefully, but still blushing with embarrassment.

"I your good boy for trying." He repeated the others words, not fully believing them since he had not managed to follow his order. Now he relaxed his hole, feeling the thing slide out slowly.

"Yes, you're such a clever boy for trying for me. I'm proud that you tried it." He gently slid the metal thing out his backside when it came into contact with his hand, covering Mairon's face with quick little kisses. "Lay back down now, I'll do the rest."

Mairon didn't reply, only blushed more and leaned against his Alpha, letting him pull the thing out. He nodded weakly when Eönwë told him to lie down and did his best to move himself onto his stomach, turning his head to the side and glancing up at the Alpha. "I..." He didn't know how to explain what he wanted or how he felt. "How will you fuck me?"

 

Eönwë tutted and shook his head, gently moving Mairon so he now lay on his back, "This way. So I can see my lovely little one." He moved himself and settled between his legs, dipping his head down and kissing his neck softly, "Like this. Softly and slowly at first, so you know what the difference between fucking and loving is."

Mairon smiled but blushed deeper when Eönwë turned him around, looking at his chest rather than his face. That was until he was kissed, then his eyes fell close and he bucked his hips up against his Alpha. "So you will not fuck me but loving me?" If it would feel like it had the last time they had lain together it would be perfect.

Eönwë nodded, "Yes, that's what I will do." He gazed at him for a moment before grinding down against him, sliding his cock against Mairon's slowly. He watched his expression closely.

The Omega scrunched his face up when the Alphas cock rubbed against his useless knob, it felt wrong and weird and he didn't like it. He was still completely soft and his length was wiggling a little as it was pushed length wise onto his stomach. But his Alpha seemed to like doing this since he had done it several times already. Mairon closed his eyes and tried not to squirm away even though he wanted to.

Eönwë could feel his discomfort and he paused in his movements, pressing soft kisses to the bridge of his nose before then moving his cock to his entrance. "Do you not like that, little one?" He asked quietly, pressing his forehead to Mairon's, "Would you like it if I never did that?"

Mairon whimpered in relief when Eönwë repositioned his cock, but still kept his eyes closed. "It feel wrong." The Omega said quietly. "You big and hard and I... I got tiny cock and it not... It not important." He wanted to turn his head away but Eönwë's forehead was resting against his. "You use my hole, hole feel good... I not... Not get attention to nub... Not right... I Omega..."

Eönwë sighed softly, pressing into him a little, "Yes, you are my Omega but I must look after all of you. I want you to learn that it's fine to play with it, it'll get better and then I will show you that it is fine." He moved his hips forward a little, pressing more of his cock inside him with a groan.

Mairon gasped and immediately pushed his hips up when Eönwë pushed into him. "You... You allow me to touch it?" That went against every single rule for Omegas he knew. But then again all rules he had lived by had been made by those who had hurt him. He moaned loudly when Eönwë pushed into him more, his hands reaching for his hips to urge him on, this slow pace was nerve wrecking, he felt like he was being split in two. But he didn't really dislike it either. "You say it be fine... Do..." He whimpered again. "Do Omegas get hard too?"

"I suppose they do." He said quietly, pulling out a little before pushing back into him, "but if my little one does not like me touching his parts then I won't." He murmured softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Mairon sucked his breath in harshly, trying to hold on to his hips. "I... I've never been hard..." The Omega admitted quietly, opening his eyes and staring up into his Alpha’s eyes. "I taught it wrong to touch my cock... That it not got use and it not good get touched... I... I don't know how I like? But when I not hard it hurt when you rub hard Alpha cock against it..."

Eönwë listened to him and thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright, if it hurts then I won't touch. But it is alright for you to touch yourself if need be. You can do that if you want, without me telling you what you can and can't do." He pressed soft kisses against his lips as he pushed himself further into his Omega.

Eönwë's words only confused the Omega more and he frowned again. "But...Ahhh..." He moaned when the Alpha pushed deeper into him. "Need you to tell me what can and can not do... I... I don't know..." But if he was honest he didn't even want to talk about this now, only wanted to enjoy the feeling of his Alpha inside him. "Is okay we talk about this later?"

The Alpha chuckled softly, thrusting straight into him slowly, "I do plan on speaking with you later about this." He then pressed a kiss to the side of his lips, then his jaw and neck slowly and lazily.

"Nnggh... Aaah" Mairon moaned loudly, his hands grazing along his sides. "Then now no talk? Feels good, do not want talk.." He whimpered again, bucking his hips up.

 

The Alpha pinned his hips down, albeit gently, and kept his pace slow, thrusting in and out of him while watching his reaction closely.

Mairon moaned with every other thrust, his eyes closing a little as he tried to keep looking at his Alpha. Then whimpered and tried to buck his hips up, only to fail as he was held down. "Eönwë..." He whimpered the name of his Alpha, the only thing on his mind right now.

The Alpha grunted with every thrust, pressing their foreheads together, "Mairon, my little Mairon." He murmured, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

"Eönwë..." Mairon whimpered. "Eönwë..." The slow thrusts felt like he was being torn apart. And while he liked the feeling of his Alpha do close and kissing him and the thought of taking it slow it was unbearable. "Please..." He begged. "Please harder..."

Eönwë shuddered when he heard Mairon beg a little, so he complied after a few moments, his thrusts becoming harsher as he moved his head from his forehead and tucked it within his neck.

Mairon cried out when the Alphas thrusts became harder and he clung to him, whimpering with every push of the big length into him. The pressure in his gut was getting stronger and he felt something tighten in his ass, causing him to cry out again with the new feeling.

The Alpha shuddered and moaned, the feeling around his cock spurred his hips to thrust faster into him, to bite his neck and allow a rumble to come up from his chest. He pressed into Mairon even more, murmuring softly into his ear about how amazing he felt around his cock.

The new pace, harder, faster and deeper than before caused Mairon to see stars and his eyes rolled back into his head. The teeth in his neck and the noises coming from his Alpha made his pleasure even greater and without him noticing his Omega call came from his throat. His mouth was hanging slightly open and he whimpered and moaned occasionally, eventually tears fell from his eyes. This was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. Many a night he had dreamed about how he wished sex would feel and this was so much better than anything he had ever imagined.

Eönwë's Alpha call came straight from his chest and answered Mairon, the feeling of having the Omega so close, pressed right up against him and in his arms, was what he had dreamed of himself. He pulled his head back to gaze at Mairon, but the tears made him pause for a moment, "Love.. why do you cry..? Am I hurting you..?"

"No." Mairon whimpered, fighting his eyes open to look at his Alpha and he smiled. "I not hurt... It feel good. So good." He couldn't describe it any better. He wanted so much more. "I like this good-er than slow." Mairon admitted meekly. "It feel more than before..."

Eönwë chuckled softly, "Better. You like this better." He murmured, nuzzling his nose against Mairon’s softly, "I am glad you feel good." After a moment his hips began the hard yet slow pace once more, his grunts becoming more vocal because of the pleasure he was feeling, of having such a perfect Omega, in his eyes, enjoying the attention.

"I like this better." Mairon parroted, smiling brightly. He closed his eyes when his Alpha nuzzled his nose, but they flew open again when Eönwë started moving his hips again. With the first thrust Mairon moaned louder than he had before, almost scaring himself with the noise he made. His hands found their way up Eönwë's body and finally he cupped his face. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but his Alphas expression and noises were worth every bit of the effort.

 

Eönwë cooed Mairon softly when he got it right, proclaiming about what a good boy he is, how proud Eönwë is, while he kept the hard thrusting pace. When he felt his hands on his face he turned his head each way, pressing tender kisses against his flesh. Then he leaned down a little more, the kisses going onto each of his eyelids. "Close your eyes and feel. Moan, tell me, make a noise when it feels really, really good."

When Eönwë began kissing him it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see his Alpha! Wanted to see how he looked like in pleasure. But when his Alpha told him to just lay back and feel he allowed himself to let his eyes fall closed. The feeling in his gut was too strong, felt too good to focus on anything else. The Omega let himself fall, only feel the thrusts of his Alphas length into him, the way he could feel his hole expand and his stomach bulge and again tears built in his eyes. Something felt like it was stuck in his throat but Mairon didn't know how to let it out, didn't know how to make noises and so he could only show how good he felt with his tears. And with his whimpers.

Eönwë grunted softly, watching Mairon beneath him intensely while he thrust harshly yet slowly into him. He used a hand to cup his face, his forehead pressed against Mairon’s while he felt his own orgasm approaching him, his breathing becoming laboured.

He was so big, filled him so completely, that it was hard for Mairon to think straight. It felt like his Alpha filled him from the inside and his much broader body surrounded him and the Omega was only happy. "Eönwë..." Mairon whimpered. "Eönwë..."

Within minutes Eönwë was panting heavily as his own orgasm ripped through him, his Omega whimpering his name being the trigger. He kept his hips flush against Mairon's as he balls emptied out inside. "Fuck.. fuck ah-" he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Omega cried out when the others cock was pushed into him as far as possible and he could feel his Alphas hot seed fill him and add to what was already inside his channel. "Eönwë..." He whimpered again, something in his backside tensing and causing him to whine loudly.

Eönwë cupped his face softly in concern, "Mairon, does it hurt?" He asked, "Look at me please, show me where it hurts." His body was still trembling slightly from his orgasm, but his concern for Mairon at this point was far greater.

The energy it took Mairon to open his eyes and look at his Alpha was sheer incredible, but the worry in Eönwë's voice made him determined. His eyes snapped open and he whimpered again against the brightness. "It not hurt." He explained with a small smile, looking at Eönwë happily. "It feel good. When just happened you feel so bigger inside me. And you just claim me again. I not hurt... you no hurt me."

 

Eönwë sighed a little in relief, pulling out his softened cock and quickly replacing it with the metal thingie, humming in approval. "I can’t always tell, I'm sorry." He murmured, leaning back over Mairon and obscuring his view from the bright lights.

Mairon whined when Eönwë pulled out of him, he'd rather the Alpha would stay inside him forever. Then he gasped when the cooled down metal was pushed into his hot channel and he squirmed a little underneath his Alpha. "It show you care when ask me." Mairon smiled brightly. "It calm me to know you care. You first Alpha do that... My Alpha."

Eönwë pressed a kiss to his brow and chuckled, "All Alphas should care for their little ones like this. Omegas are special, beautiful." He rolled onto his side and slid an arm around Mairon's slim waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

Mairon pondered on that statement for a moment, purring when Eönwë pulled him close to his body and held him. "But you first Alpha who care for me." It was important that his Alpha understood what he was trying to tell him. "I know good Alpha care for Omega they own... but you first who care for me."

Eönwë nodded, smiling a little, "I know, and I always will care for you, my dearest." He stroked his waist softly while nuzzling his nose into his neck.


	8. Checkup

"I should go speak to a nurse.. but I’m comfortable.."

Mairon looked at him quizzically "Is always long?" He figured it would be, but he wasn't sure. "You can call nurse here? Like you did for food!"

"We're here. We're naked, stinking of sex." He chuckled softly, kissing his forehead, "I'll just be outside the door, alright?" He stroked the back of his head softly, smiling down at him.

The Omega sniffed at his Alpha "You smell a lot good. No stinking." He frowned in confusion, then in worry. "N-no, not leave me. I not want be alone now." He craned his neck to hide his face in the crook of Eönwë's neck.

Eönwë tightened his hold on his Omega, "I don't want to leave you either.." He instead shuffled himself out of the bed, laying Mairon back down and pressing a kiss to his brow, "Let me get changed first, Then I will call a nurse here."

When Eönwë held him tighter Mairon's worry calmed down, but when his Alpha left the bed panic bubbled up inside him, even though Eönwë kissed his brow and assured him he would call the nurse to the room. "N-no..." It felt like his heart was beating up in his throat and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, swaying a little. His Alpha couldn't leave him, not now! The Omega tried to get out of the bed as well, but his strength left him half way and he fell out of the bed, crashing to the floor. He cried out, but he was closer to his Alpha now and reached for Eönwë's left ankle, clinging on to him with both his hands, whimpering pathetically.

The Alpha was quick to gather Mairon up into his arms, with only a pair of Cotton joggers on. He cradled his Omega to his chest, sitting down quickly onto a chair and cooing him softly. "I have you, little one. I have you Mairon. My beautiful Mairon." He purred softly, trying to calm the panic he could feel radiating off of him. "I wasn't leaving you, no, I could never leave my little one. Never. I love you, Mairon." He murmured softly, tucking his face into Mairon's hair.

He didn't want to let go when Eönwë picked him up, fearing he would be put back into the bed alone again. Resting against his Alpha’s chest he was still shaking, but his Alpha’s scent, his warmth and cooing calmed him down slowly. He whined quietly when Eönwë tucked his face into his hair, his hands trying to hold on to the Alpha. "Need you..." he mumbled against his chest. "Need Alpha... need Eönwë... need you..."

Eönwë clung onto Mairon, kept him close to his chest as possible. "Eönwë is here, I'm right here. I won’t leave you, my little one." He began to rock back and forth a little, both to soothe him and Mairon. To see his Omega in such distress had made him panic, he couldn’t allow it to happen again.

"Eönwë... Eönwë..." The Omega repeated his Alphas name like a mantra, resting against him. Without him noticing he had started crying yet again, if from the previous panic or the secure feeling he was getting now, or both it wasn't clear. "I love you." He finally snuggled, nuzzling his chest with his nose.

Eönwë cradled him to his chest, his hand coming up to thread through his hair, a habit he noticed he liked to do to calm both Mairon and himself down.   "I'm sorry for moving and scaring you like that, little one.."

Mairon sniffled a bit when Eönwë's hand came to thread through his hair and he tried to press closer to him. "I fear you leave and bad Alpha come again..." He explained quietly, the shock from what had happened the last time Eönwë had left the room sitting deeper than he had thought.

Eönwë nodded, "I understand, but listen..." he cupped Mairon’s chin and made him look up, "I will kill anyone who hurts my little Mairon. They will not touch you, alright?" He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips afterwards.

He looked up to his Alpha with watery eyes. "A-alright." He didn't know how he could explain to Eönwë that he feared for him too? That the others could have weapons or gang up on him? Yes, his Alpha was strong. Stronger than any he had ever seen, but he wasn't invincible. "Can you take me to door for calling nurse? It okay I naked, they see me when I come here."

"But I don’t want others to see my Omegas beautiful body." He frowned a little, shaking his head, "No, you will have at least a blanket over you. Your body is only for my eyes now." He knew he was sounding possessive, but he couldn't help it. Eönwë did not want anyone to look at Mairon, not at his little one.

The Alphas words made his blush crimson and a shiver ran through him, starting at the base of his neck and ending in his toes and a twitch of his limp cock. "N-no show others. Only yours. Your Omega." He mumbled, desperately wanting to hide his face against the Alpha again.

Eönwë nodded, relieved he understood him. He then tucked Mairon back against his neck and he sighed softly, "You are mine, my own Omega. My Mairon." He reached out and pulled the blankets from the bed, wrapping them around Mairon's naked body.

When Eönwë held him close again Mairon ms heartbeat calmed slowly. The possessive behaviour the Alpha had shown definitely did something to him, but the racing of his heart wasn't panic, it was something different, something new. When he was covered in the blanket a warmth spread through him he couldn't explain, but he nuzzled closer to him, craning his neck and pushing himself up a little until he could reach his scent gland on his neck, licking over it, before nuzzling his face against it.

As Mairon nuzzled against his gland he held him tighter, sighing deeply at the heat coming from Mairon. "I will need to get the nurse, I won’t leave this room. I'll just put you on the bed and I'll stand at the doorway, how about that?"

"You honest no go out?" Mairon mumbled, unwilling to let go of his Alpha or stop nuzzling into his gland. His scent comforted him and calmed him. "Then I stay on bed, under blanket. Be good Omega..."

"You're always such a good boy for me." He pressed a kiss to his head before he then stood up, carefully carrying Mairon to the bed and laying him down.

 

"Want make you happy. Want be good for you." Mairon mumbled while Eönwë carried him, then fought not cling on to him when he put him down again. "Can me sit?" He asked his Alpha shyly, he wanted to see what would go on and he could do that better while he was sitting up.

Eönwë carefully propped Mairon up with pillows, pressing small kisses to his face and humming softly, "You make me so happy all the time, you're such a good boy for me, Mairon. Such a good, good boy." He purred softly, cupping his face and staring into his eyes. After a small moment he pulled away and tucked the blanket carefully around him, then he pulled the bedsides up so that he wouldn’t fall out again. Then Eönwë went to the door and opened it, staying within the door way as he flagged down a nurse.

Mairon smiled up at Eönwë happily, the praise making him feel all warm. He rested back and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, remembering Eönwë's words about how nobody was allowed to see him naked. He watched his Alpha go to the door, eyeing him and his heart beating faster. He was almost half out of the room and could still leave and he couldn't do anything.

Eönwë kept half his body in the room, a hand on the door handle so Mairon could see him still. He quietly spoke to the nurse, his body leaning out a little more as he did so and for a while, he stayed like that, before he retreated back into the room and sat back down.

Mairon watched Eönwë, thinking about what would happen next and hoping he could go home with him. He looked forward to it, to a place that would smell if his Alpha and in which he could be entirely his all the time. "What she say?"

Eönwë took a deep breath and rubbed his chin a little, "They're going to check you over before they can let you go." He reached over and grasped his hand softly, pursing his lips, "They'll need to physically check you over."

At first, Mairon didn't understand completely but when Eönwë explained more he thought he understood. "They touch me?"He squeezed his Alpha’s hand a little. "They make me healthy, yes? You be okay?"

Eönwë pressed a kiss to his knuckles and nodded, "It will make you better, I will be fine."

 

When the nurses came in he clutched onto his hand a little tighter, refusing to let go as he made room for them.

Mairon smiled up to him shyly, but before he could say something the three people came in and he couldn't get anything out anymore.

The doctor turned to Eönwë while the nurses looked Mairon over who hid his face a little under his blanket. "We need more space, can you stand at the door, please? Usually, we don't allow Alphas during examinations at all because of instinctive reactions, but we will make an exception here because you are newly mated and your Omegas traumatic backstory." Eönwë resisted the urge to leap at the nurses and to snarl at the doctor when he spoke. Instead, pressed a kiss to Mairon’s hand, rubbed his wrist a little against his neck, before then releasing his hand and forcing himself to walk to the door. He stood and watched them closely, his arms crossing over his chest.

Mairon looked up to the two nurses and the doctor standing alongside his bed. They blocked his view of Eönwë and he was a little nervous. Then one of the nurses started touching him on his wrist first, then she got out a shiny thing on a cord but the cord looked like a black condom... and she put its two ends into her ears? And then the shiny disk on his chest, which made him wince because it was cold! 

He could hear Eönwë's growl and he quickly told him "I good, it only cold!" The other nurse was writing things down, then put something around his arm which then pressed it together? He tried not to whimper again so Eönwë wouldn't get worried! Then they shone a light into his eyes, before letting the doctor approach. He took a look at his wrist glands, then tilted his head to both sides to look at his neck glands too, before pulling the blanket off him and pushing his legs apart and examining his thigh glands.

One nurse was telling him what the doctor was doing, the other was talking to Eönwë, most likely to calm the Alpha down.Mairon didn't worry too much about the safety of the three other people, not until he was suddenly turned over and pushed and pulled into a presenting position with his backside in the air. He whimpered and he could hear Eönwë moving, but this time he didn't say or do anything to keep him away. He was scared. "I will just check your sphincter and channel for any damage." The doctor said. "Try to relax. It's mandatory so we can make sure that you get all healthy again." Then the thing was pulled out of him and he whined at the coldness. When Eönwë had taken it out it had never been this cold… Then there were gloved fingers entering him and feeling around, spreading him open even more, before prodding against his hole from the inside. Only when the fingers prodded his prostate Mairon cried out quietly.

The fingers were gone in the fraction of a second and he knew the doctor had his hands in the air and his neck offered to Eönwë in submission. "His prostate seems fine if a little over sensitive. But his sphincter muscles are in a very bad state. I would prefer to keep him here, but when you sign to take full responsibility for this Omega we will give you a portable TENS unit for his therapy." While the men were talking the closer nurse had pushed the metal thing back into him and helped him lie down on his back again. She cupped his face with a smile. "You have a very good Alpha to take care of you now."

Eönwë wanted nothing more than to rip the nurses away from his Omega, how dare they touch his mate! How dare that doctor to touch his Omega in such an intimate way! He grabbed the doctor’s shirt tightly, snarling a little at him before he relaxed a little when he noticed the doctor offer him submission. The Alpha nodded with a sigh, "I understand, thank you. I will make sure he gets his other-" He cut off once he noticed how close the nurse was to Mairon.

"I know. Yes. He very good Alpha. Take care of me. Make me feel good and help me get healthy again." He took her hand into his and thus took it away from his face. "He safe me."

"Eönwë!" He called for his mate, he wanted to show her his perfect Alpha. "Eönwë look! She know you my good Alpha and you take care of me. She see I yours!" The Omega was so incredibly happy that other saw he was his Alphas now, not just an abandoned weak pitiful being.

Eönwë was instantly by his side, his hand cupping his cheek and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Mmhm, she knows you are mine, and that I am yours." He nuzzled him a little and inhaled his scent deeply.

Mairon nuzzled back against him happily, smiling radiantly and rubbed his cheek against his Alpha. But then he tugged on the nurse’s hand and reached for Eönwë's, only grasping his arm. "You touch him now. Eönwë my Alpha." He nuzzled his neck scent gland, breathing in deeply, before looking back up at the nurse with slightly glazed eyes. "Eönwë you speak to her, she think you do me a lot good. She know how you help me get healthy!"

Eönwë chuckled softly, an arm wrapping around his waist slowly as he pressed soft kisses to the gland on his neck, "She understands. They know I am here to make you better, my love." He gently stroked his side and gazed at him with adoration in his eyes, proud of how well he's come over the last two days.

The nurse whose hand Mairon was still holding patted his hand lightly, then pried his fingers away, to retreat to the door. "We will go now, you'll get everything you need when you leave." The doctor announced, then the door opened and the three of them left, closing it again. 

 

Now that they were gone Mairon didn't feel so nervous anymore and whimpered happily. Eönwë's kisses to his glands had pushed him to spread his legs wide, an instinctive reaction. He looked up at his Alpha, bringing his wrist up to rub it against his neck gland. "P-please mark me again." He asked, blushing, his body arching off the bed to be closer to his Alpha.

Eönwë inhaled his scent deeply once the nurses and doctors had left, then he bit down sharply into his neck, swiftly licking up the blood he drew before leaning over to his other gland, making quick work of that one too. "Mmmhm, you wanted me to fuck you in front of them, did you, little one?" He purred softly, pressing his lips against Mairon’s and murmuring against them, "You naughty boy."

The Omega cried out both times his Alpha bit him, but his hips jerked up at each bite and the incredible feeling spreading through him afterwards was more than enough to make up for the pain he wasn't sure he disliked at all. At Eönwë's words he blushed scarlet, but when his Alpha leaned down to kiss him he smiled a little. "Y-yes... I... I wanted you fuck me and they watch." He kissed Eönwë softly. "You mad?"

Eönwë continued to press soft kisses against his lips, before trailing them down against his jaw before then taking each of Mairon’s hands and biting into the glands on his wrists, marking them and groaning softly. "Mad? No. never mad at my little Omega. My darling Mairon."

This time only whimpers came from Mairon when Eönwë marked the next two glands, but he kept trying to push his hips up against the Alpha. He frowned a little. "But... you say no other allowed to see me naked. And you not mad that they watch you fuck me? I not understand..."

Eönwë chuckled softly, before he carefully climbed on top of Mairon, pressing his hips against his and wrapping his arms around his small body. "See how much bigger I am, little one? They would not have seen you, at all." He purred into his ear, nuzzling into him a little, "I would have obscured their vision, they would not have seen you because of how much bigger I am."

Mairon purred contently when Eönwë's massive body covered him and his Alpha pressed close to him. He tried to wrap his arms around him too but couldn't even reach halfway. "You cover me." He nodded, pausing for a moment before curiously asking "You fuck me under trees once? Nobody see when you cover me..."

"Perhaps one day, I will chase you through the woods, hunt you down and make you mine." He growled into his ear. He huffed a little, blowing the hot air against his neck, "But for now, I need to take you home."

A shiver ran through the Omega and he whimpered slightly. The imagine Eönwë had created in his mind made his entire body feel fuzzy, a reminiscent instinct from older times. "I want you to... hunt me. M-make me your p-prey." At least he thought that that was the correct word. "And catch me and use me and keep me." Again he shuddered. "Keep me. Yes, take me home. Your home." His heart was suddenly beating incredibly fast in his chest and he smiled bright at his Alpha. "I want go your home!”

Eönwë's eyes darkened at his words, and he wanted nothing more than to chase Mairon through the hospital right now, to see him run, to pounce on him and fuck him ruthlessly until he made it clear Mairon was _his_. But instead, he pressed their noses together and chuckled softly, "Clever boy, using his words so well." The excitement Mairon showed made him chuckle, "Yes. Home, where we both shall live. I will need to sign some papers and pack my stuff, but you will be at my side at all times. How does that sound?"

Mairon's mouth parted in a silent moan when he saw Eönwë's eyes and he froze in place, completely captivated by the sight. He got out of his trance when Eönwë nuzzled and praised him and the sound of his Alphas chuckle made him feel all warm again. "A lot good. I stay with you. You take me home." He craned his neck and kissed Eönwë softly. "Al... Eönwë? I like very much when you make sound you just make." He kissed him again. "How it come?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head to the side, but kissed him back softly, smiling a little, "My chuckle? You like the sound of my chuckle?" He couldn't help but let out another, a small blush on his face. "I'm not sure, it's a giggle of some sort I guess? You just make me happy." He murmured, nuzzling their noses together.

"When it called chuckle then yes, that I like." Mairon smiled even brighter when Eönwë made that noise again. "What is giggle?" He wanted to know, nuzzling back happily. "You make me happy, too. A lot happy."

Eönwë grinned, shaking his head, "I'm glad I can make my little one happy." He pressed multiple kisses against his lips as he slowly moved out of the bed. "I'll start to gather my things so we can go home." He murmured, before then completely dressing and packing his things into a bag, keeping clothes out to put on Mairon.

 

 

"Okay." Mairon smiled, watching him as he packed his things. "I like wear your things." Mairon told him while he watched him leave some clothes out for him. "It smell like you. It smell like safe."

Eönwë chuckled softly, finishing up packing before then moving to Mairon and cupping his face, kissing him softly, "You. Are too damn cute." He murmured, repeatedly kissing his lips.

"Is cute good thing?" Mairon asked curiously. It had to be, but then the Alpha had used the swear word.

"Yes! A very good thing." He said, pressing more kisses to his face this time, "My cute little Mairon." He purred softly, before reaching out and picking up the clothes he kept out. "Arms up!" He said as he prepared the long sleeved shirt to put on him.

Mairon kissed back happily, the purr from his Alpha sounding like music in his ears. He smiled brightly at Eönwë before lifting his arms up like he had been told to, gnawing on his lower lip a little.

Eönwë brought the shirt down over his head and trailed his hands down his sides slowly, pressing a kiss to his lips briefly, "Don't bite your lips, honey. What’s the matter?"

Mairon let his lip go and looked up to Eönwë "I like when you make noises." He told his Alpha. "And I like when you touch me." He wiggled his legs a little. "And we talk about hunting and taking and it make me feel weird. I don't know what is I feel?"

Eönwë stroked his cheek softly, smiling at his Omega, "We can figure it out, yeah?" He pressed his forehead against Mairon’s, closing his eyes for a moment before he got up and grabbed the trousers. He slipped them on each of Mairon’s legs, before pulling the waist right up past his hips and tying it as tight as it would go so they wouldn’t fall down, before then slipping an arm under his legs and one under his shoulder blades and lifting him up.

Mairon waited until his Alpha had managed to fit him into the much too big pants, even tied as tightly as possible they were still quite loose. He nuzzled against his Alpha’s chest when Eönwë picked him up and after a moment of thought wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a little shy kiss. "It sad that you have put me down again. I like you carry me very lot."

Eönwë hummed softly and kiss him back, nuzzling their noses together, "I love carrying you, my little one." He murmured, before setting him down into the wheelchair. He knelt down in front of the chair then and placed his head onto Mairon's chest, closing his eyes and listening closely to his heart with a small smile.

Mairon pouted a little when he was sat down, but when Eönwë rested his head against his chest he first frowned in confusion, but then lightly wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s head, since he couldn't reach around his shoulders. He smiled softly and leaned down to rest his cheek on Eönwë's head. "I love you.”

Eönwë sighed softly, smiling a little, "I love you too." He nuzzled his face into his chest, enjoying the moment of being engulfed with nothing but his Omega before he pulled away a little. "Are you ready to leave? We can go see Grace once more before we go, I will need to fill out forms."

Mairon didn't want to let go when Eönwë pulled away and he held on to his hair lightly, looking at him with an adoring expression. "Yes, I like see her again. I hope she better..." Mairon sighed. "What is forms?"

Eönwë chuckled softly, raising a hand up and threaded it through Mairon’s hair, taking out the knots softly, "We will go see her. And I will show you what they are." He pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled softly.

The hand going through his hair felt mostly nice, though sometimes it stung a little, Mairon found he liked all of it. "And then we go your home?"

"Yes," he smiled, cupping his face and smiling brightly, "Then, we will go home and we can relax for a little while, let you get used to the sights and smells." He stayed still for a few more minutes because truly he didn’t want to leave Mairon. He was comfortable, he had his Omega within arms reach and he really didn’t want to leave.

 

"It smell great! I know." Mairon beamed, playing with his Alphas hair a little. It was so much shorter than his own but it was so much more glossy too. "It smell like you. It your home and I like you scent so I like smell of you home." He nuzzled Eönwë's head again, the excitement of going to see his Alphas home making him a little jumpy. "When at you home, can you take clothes of me again? I like dem, but I like more me naked."

Eönwë chuckled a little, "Of course, it will just be me and you so there is no reason not to." He stood up slowly then and slung his bag over his shoulder, the laptop bag going over the handles of the seat. Then he wheeled Mairon out, closing the door behind him.


	9. Out of our hands

Mairon continued to beam at his Alpha, happy and excited to leave the hospital and see his Alphas home. But when they left the room which had started to smell like them he made himself very small in the wheelchair. The hospital smelled weird and it was cold. And yet he looked around curiously, still trying to take every little detail in.

Eönwë placed a hand onto his shoulder, hushing him softly before threading his fingers through his hair, "We'll be home soon, I promise." He stopped at the nurse's station and collected the forms, along with the equipment he needed to take home for Mairon’s therapy before then continuing down to into the ward which held Grace.

Mairon observed his Alpha talk to a nurse and a weird feeling spread in his chest which he didn't like at all. But then his Alpha came back to him and he reached up for his hand, placing it on Eönwë's hand while he was pushing his chair. Before they reached the door he suddenly became very nervous and started writhing in the chair. "Eönwë... Eönwë... I... no..."

Eönwë paused for a moment and frowned at him, stroking his head softly, "What’s the matter, love?" He knelt down next to him, stroking his cheek softly, "What’s the matter, little one?"

"I..." Mairon didn't know what exactly it was, but he gripped Eönwë's wrist with both his hands, holding on to him tightly. "I scared... There so many Omegas, better Omegas... and... and I scared for Grace. What she not get better?"

Eönwë pressed a kiss to his brow, humming softly to him, "Hush, little one. If you are too scared we don’t have to, okay?" He peppered his face with kisses, "I am sure she will be just fine, little one."

"No... I want see her. She care for me, now she can not and I can and now need to look for her." He continued to hold him as tightly as he could. "Can... can you keep hold me, we just go in and look her and you do forms after and I wait for you!"

Eönwë nodded, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing gently, "I will be here for you, my love." He murmured softly. He then stood up and kept a hold of his hand while he slowly wheeled him in.

 

Mairon clung to his hand as he wheeled him into the ward, the scents of so many Omegas still in heat from their drugs almost overwhelmed him and he pulled his Alphas shirt over his nose and breathed his Alpha’s scent in. But he saw his female Omega friend from the door and he still wanted to see her.

Eönwë allowed him to pull his shirt down while he wheeled him into the ward, down next to Grace's bed. Then he pulled the brakes on and then sat down, pressing a kiss to Mairon’s knuckles. "I will fill out the forms, you fine just there?"

"You stay here?" Mairon asked, now pulling his own shirt up over his nose, trying to keep Eönwë's smell with him. Then he looked over his friend, slowly reaching out for her and holding her hand.

Eönwë carefully pulled out the forms and began to fill out the information, keeping an eye on Mairon all the while. Once he was finished he flicked through the booklet and read the instructions closely.

Mairon kept going holding the other Omegas hand, stroking it lightly and looking at her sadly. He could see her torso moving, but her eyes were closed. Eventually he leaned forward and rested his forehead on her bed, still looking up to her, whispering quietly. "Please get better. We safe now."

Eönwë watched him out the corner of his eye before he tore a piece of paper out and scribbled a note addressed to Grace, telling her how Mairon was better, how he will look after him. Then he placed the notes onto her bedside, and took Mairon’s hand into his own, "I will get updates, she will be fine."

Mairon looked up to his Alpha, deep worry written all over his face. "I want her fine..." He hesitated for a moment, then looked at Eönwë with begging eyes. "You heal me, you heal her too? Can you make her better?" His Alpha could do everything, surely there was something he could do...

Eönwë kissed his brow softly, "I have done all I can, I can't do anything else.." he held the Omega against his chest, stroking his back softly.

Mairon held on to his Alpha, his hands buried in his shirt and a few tears ran down his face. "I want her not hurt anymore... she got hurt more when she help me. I... I saw them beat her one when her tummy was big... I not know why... but she got blue and she not move and blood came out her hole and something... more. And she not... not talk about it and hold me next day when I got hurt..." He was full on crying by now. "I want her not hurt anymore..."

Eönwë paused a little, before sighing softly and stroking his head, "I know... I know what it was." He glanced over at the girl with a pained look, before pulling Mairon into his lap and holding him tightly, "I understand, but sometimes these things are out of our hands. We must let nature take its course. She is a good soul, Mairon, we will see how she fairs and just remember her for all the nice things she has done, for how strong she was."

The little Omega buried his face in Eönwë's chest, crying and trying to let his Alpha’s scent and heartbeat calm him down. "Yes. She very nice and she strong. She gets healing again." It took a few minutes for him to calm down and he nuzzled against the Alphas chest, before looking up to him with wet cheeks. "Now go home?

Eönwë stroked his back and nodded, "We will go now if you want." He pressed kisses to his cheeks and eyelids, "I'm proud of you, my Mairon. My beautiful little Omega." He murmured softly, before setting him gently back into the chair. Then he got up and gently pressed a kiss to Grace's hand, before then wheeling Mairon out.

 

The kisses reassured the teen and he let Eönwë place him back in the chair without making a scene. Whereas he had felt horrible when Eönwë had talked to the nurse he now smiled when his Alpha kissed his friends hand. Friend. That was the word he hadn't remembered before. "Eönwë?" He asked once they were out of the ward. "Is she my friend? Is friend right word?"

Eönwë smiled at him, and nodded, "Aye, she’s a friend. A very, very good friend." He said as he wheeled Mairon out. Once he handed the forms back in he made sure Mairon was in his seat properly, before he wheeled him to the front door. "Would you like a blanket before we go outside?"

"No, I okay." He turned his head to smile at Eönwë. "I..." Mairon gestured wildly through the air. "... to see you home."

"Excited." He smiled a little, stroking his hair, "We'll be home soon, I promise." Then he left the hospital and wheeled Mairon to his car, stopping once he got there and unlocking and opened the passenger door, "Are you ready?"

"Excited!" Mairon parroted again, smiling brightly at his Alpha. The light outside was still incredibly bright and he squeezed his eyes almost entirely shut, while still trying to look around and take in all the new things he saw.


	10. Home

When they stopped he looked over the car with big eyes. Mairon nodded absently, but this big shiny thing distracted him. "Eönwë? What is..." He waved over the car. "It big wheelchair with top?"

Eönwë chuckled softly and carefully lifted Mairon from the wheelchair into the front seat, buckling him up, "This is a car. An Automobile." He pressed a kiss to Mairon’s cheek before closing the door. Then he folded the wheelchair up, and put it in the back, along with the bags, before he climbed into the driver’s seat too.

The new chair he was sat in was way more comfortable than the old one, although he frowned when Eönwë suddenly strapped him down and then put a wall between them? He could see through it but still... When the trunk was opened Mairon flinched and again when it was closed. By the time Eönwë took away the wall on his right he was in a state of genuine panic and he immediately grabbed hold of his Alphas shirt. "What... what?" Nothing made sense that had just happened. "What is car, why so loud, why you put wall between us and then you away?" His breathing had become slightly irregular. "Why you... why this?" He pulled on the strap over his chest. "I... I not understand..."

"Hush! Hush little one, You're fine!" He cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. "I use this to travel. I'm sorry it's so loud, my love. I had to put things into the other sections. This is there to protect you, so you don’t go flying out the glass." He cooed over his Omega, rubbing his wrist against the glands on his neck.

Mairon was shaking while Eönwë held him and even his explanations didn't all make sense to him.  "What is travel? What is secsions? And what is glass?" He was still entirely confused, but the cooing and scenting helped his panic to go down and he sighed quietly, leaning into his Alpha’s touch.

Eönwë stroked his side softly, "Travel is getting from one place to another. Sections? Different parts of an object," he pointed to the windscreen, "That is glass.", He continued to stroke and soothe his Omega, purring softly to make it a little better.

"What is glass?" Mairon asked, now getting more and more curious after he got over his panic. Eönwë's purring and touch made it a lot easier for him to calm down quickly. "Is it from water?" It was the only other thing he knew that was see-through and he touched the glass to his right. "And how move with this? You not pushing it and can not touch wheels."

He pulled away a little and started the car, smiling a little, "Watch this." He sat into his seat properly and buckled his seatbelt up, before checking his mirrors and reversing out, and grinning at him, "See!"

Mairon watched Eönwë intently, not even noticing that the car was moving in the first few moments, more interested in the way his Alphas fingers closed around the steering wheel and the way the muscles in his neck moved when he turned his head. But then he looked out of the window and immediately shot around to look out of his, looking at the ground moving away and the hospital, too. "We move!" He exclaimed excitedly, then looked back to Eönwë. "How you make it move?"

Eönwë laughed softly at his excitement, "Its mechanics, something too complicated to explain. Just watch!" He put the car into the first year and then went off, smoothly turning corners and roundabouts before stopping at traffic lights.

Mairon didn't know where to look and tried looking everywhere at once. At the ground, at the changing sights, at Eönwë controlling his 'car', at the other cars and other people... The feeling of car-ing was an odd one, sometimes it felt like being pulled forward or pushed backwards. He wasn't sure he liked it, but the experience was new and exhilarating.

 

Eönwë chuckled softly, reaching out and holding his hand while he drove. Once he got to his apartment block, he reversed parked the car, before unbuckling his seatbelt and doing the same to Mairon, "Here we are!"

Mairon clung on to his Alpha’s hand, the excitement he felt was still interlaced with a bit of fear and when the car started driving into the opposite direction he craned his neck to look into said direction, in awe of what Eönwë could make this car thing do. When his Alpha unbuckled him he leaned forward to look outside at the huge building. "This your home?" He looked back at Eönwë with even bigger eyes. "It so big..."

Eönwë chuckled and turned to face him, "Now, I will get out and grab the stuff from the back, okay? I'll be back in to get you soon." He pressed a kiss to his cheek and nuzzled him a little, before getting out. Once he was out, he grabbed the bags and the wheelchair, putting the backpack on while setting up the chair. Once he was finished he went to Mairon’s side of the car and opened the door, holding his arms out.

"Okay." Mairon replied and let go of his Alpha’s hand. Then he rested his hands in his own lap, still looking around and every so often looking up to the building. He still flinched when Eönwë opened the doors next to him, but immediately held out his arms for the Alpha to pick him up.

Eönwë wrapped his arms around Mairon and lifted him up, holding him to his chest for a moment before he sat him down into the chair, closing the car door and locking it. "Okay! We're ready to go!" He began pushing Mairon towards the building.

"How you make sure no one else use your car?" Mairon asked while Eönwë pushed him towards to building. "And is entire house your home?"

"I locked it, and not all of this. I have a little apartment." He pushed the door open and wheeled Mairon inside, heading to the elevator, "There's others who live in the building with us."

By all means the explanation didn't make any sense to him, but he would ask about it later. "You said we be alone..." Mairon said quietly. Had he not heard correctly? He was confused…

Eönwë wheeled him into the elevator and pressed the button to his level, "We are alone, in one little house. And there are other little houses around us." He knelt down next to Mairon and held his hands, "We are alone in the little house. I promise."

Mairon held on to Eönwë's hands as well when he held his, the movement of the small cabin making him a little uncomfortable. "Okay." He replied quietly, squeezing his Alphas hands a little. "I want be alone with you." Mairon smiled.

Eönwë pressed a kiss to his knuckles and nuzzled the glands on his wrists, "Always, my little Mairon." When the elevator stopped he pushed Mairon out and went towards his apartment, stopping briefly and opening the door, then pushing him in and closing the door behind him.

 

The Omega sighed when his glands were touched and was a lot calmer when the elevator stopped and Eönwë pushed him out into a hallway. He could feel nervousness bubbling inside him, but nothing could have prepared him for the moment he was inside the Alphas apartment and the door was shut. Eönwë's scent hit him like a brick wall, filling his lungs and fogging his mind. His heart was beating quickly in his chest and his eyes were glazed over. He pulled on his clothes, feeling too hot in them all of a sudden and tried to talk, but only managed a needy moan.

Eönwë dropped his bag quickly before helping Mairon out of his clothes, dropping them onto the floor before lifting him up and carrying him through to his bedroom. Once he was in, he closed the door and laid Mairon down onto the bed, before then stripping the clothes off his own body.

While he was in Eönwë's arms Mairon wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck glands while simultaneously trying to stay as close to him as possible. He _needed_ his Alpha. It was more than just want, it was a physical _need_ for the other man. When he was laid down on the bed he whined pathetically and fought to move closer to his Alpha, wanting his touch, to touch him... 

Mairon managed to manoeuvre himself to the edge of the bed that was closest to Eönwë and flopped over on his back. His head was hanging off the edge and his hands were reaching for the Alpha, his legs spread instinctively. He opened his mouth and a needy moan came out.

Eönwë turned back and groaned softly, stroking his cock while approaching Mairon. He pressed the tip of his cock against his lip, cupping his head a little. "Can I fuck your beautiful, beautiful mouth, Mairon?" He stroked his throat slowly and softly, breathing deeply through his nose.

The Omegas eyes were fixed on his Alphas cock, there wasn't room for much else in his mind either at the moment. He tried to lick the tip, but it was just out of reach, even though it was so maddeningly close. The Alphas words clouded his mind more and the touch to his throat pulled a needy whine from him. Mairon couldn't get any words out, but he had to show that he wanted _just_ what Eönwë had in mind and so he closed his hands around the huge Alphas balls and massaged them lightly while whimpering and swallowing so Eönwë would notice the movement of his throat.

Eönwë shuddered and groaned at the feeling of his balls being played with, which he then slipped the head of his cock into Mairon's mouth, before pressing a little further in, testing to see if he could take it in the position that he was in. He let his fingers wander over his small body now, ghosting his ribs before he pinched at a nipple, biting his lip as he waited to see how he would react.

When the tip of Eönwë's cock entered his mouth Mairon licked it immediately, moaning when an incredible taste filled his mouth. It was nothing he ever tasted before, even though some Alphas had pushed their cocks into his mouth, all he remembered was gagging and something vile in the back of his throat. But Eönwë was salty and earthy, a little bitter and a little... sweet. He tasted amazing and Mairon wanted more, so he was very eager when Eönwë pushed in further. Then another new feeling spread through his chest, a mixture of pain and a tingle that went straight to his groin. He had whined when it happened, pushing his hips up a little, but now he was moaning even more around the cock in his mouth and let his hands drop to Eönwë's thighs, trying to pull him closer.

Eönwë pressed closer still, sliding his cock easily into his mouth and into his throat before he quickly pulled back again, testing how much he could take in one go. Then he continued to stroke his nipples, gently thrusting the tip of his cock into his throat and groaning at the amazing feeling, "Ah, Mairon, amazing," he managed, "Your mouth is perfect!"

 

The way Eönwë filled his mouth felt incredible to him and Mairon wouldn't stop moaning around the thick length. When his nipples were played with he whimpered between every other moan, still pushing his hips up. He wished his Alpha would fuck his throat deeper, to give him more of him.

Eönwë returned his hands to his throat and held in a choke which was hardly harsh, he could still breathe but when he thrust right into him at a vigorous pace, he could feel his throat bulging every time.

With the pace Eönwë set and the hands around his thrust, holding him so possessively Mairon was whining and keening out around his member, not even gagging when he pushed in. He had only gagged on cocks for the first few months in the shed, afterwards, his gag reflex had vanished. He was bucking his hips up in the air now with every thrust and buried his hands in the sheets.

Eönwë continued to fuck his throat, watching his hips with hungry eyes. The vibrations coming from his throat and travelling into his cock was almost sending him over the edge, but he could feel how much his Omega was enjoying this, so he held back. He thrust all the way into his throat, pinning himself in before he pulled back and allowed him to catch some air.

When Eönwë buried his shaft entirely in his thrust Mairon's eyes doubled over and rolled back in his head, his back arched off the bed as far as he could and he keened out around the cock in his throat. The small pause for air was much needed and the Omega breathed in as deeply as he could to fill his lungs, before letting go of the sheets and reaching for Eönwë again. "P-please... m-more... fill me! W-wantaste you.. agaiin..." He stammered needily.

Eönwë watched him, stroking his own cock before he then buried himself into Mairon’s throat and thrust vigorously before he was then doubled over and fisting the blankets as he felt his orgasm crash into him.

Mairon's jaw was slack when Eönwë took up filling his throat again and his eyes rolled back into his head yet again. It was pure bliss. Then he felt the Alphas length twitch and hot cum filled his throat. The Omega arched off the bed, swallowing to be able to take the massive load and moaning lowly around his mouth full.

Eönwë was shuddering and panting harshly, before he slowly slid out from Mairon’s throat, stroking his head softly, "Good boy, that’s my clever boy." He murmured. Then the Alpha carefully repositioned his Omega, before settling in bed and throwing the covers over them both. Once they were, he pressed a kiss to his lips, moaning softly when he could taste himself.

A little cum spluttered over his chin when Mairon took very much needed deep breaths after Eönwë had pulled out and he groaned as he was moved. But as soon as he realized he was settled comfortably and warm on his Alphas strong body his protesting noises turned into s satisfied purr. Being kissed came as a surprise although a positive one and he happily kissed back. "Elikthaat. Tstvervygooodmhm.." he mumbled, barely able to form coherent words with the overwhelming feelings still surging through his small body.

Eönwë chuckled softly, stroking his hair and smiling down at him, squeezing his waist with his arm, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, love." He murmured softly. Then he rolled onto his side, Mairon still pressed to his chest, and nuzzled into him once he was settled down and comfortable, "How is that? Am I hurting you at all?"

Mairon huffed when Eönwë moved them into a different position again, but then rubbed his cheek against his chest. "Not hurt me at all," Mairon replied softly, beaming up at the alpha. "You not hurt me. You make me feel very great... Thank you."

Eönwë smiled down at him and rubbed their noses together, "Good, remember if I do hurt you, tell me." He pressed soft kisses against his nose and cheeks then, stroking his sides and beaming back at him.

Mairon giggled happily, rubbing his nose back against Eönwë's and chirping under the kisses and caresses. His eyes were lidded, but he was smiling brightly. "You think so lot you not hurt me. I know.”

Eönwë smiled a little, his hand reaching lower and smoothing across his ass slowly, "Good, I'm glad you understand then." His nose nuzzled into his hair and he inhaled happily.

Mairon whimpered happily and pushed his backside up into his Alpha’s hand, breathing in deeply and trying to crane his neck so he could nuzzle into his neck gland, but he was too short.

 

Eönwë chuckled softly, pushing Mairon up a little by his backside so his nose was able to brush against his neck. Then he continued to stroke his Omegas body, slowly and softly, humming as he did so to fill the silence.

Mairon groaned in approval when he was pushed up and immediately started nosing Eönwë's neck gland, moaning when he scent filled his lungs. Shivers ran through his body under his Alphas caresses and he whimpered happily, unconsciously grinding against his hip.

Eönwë closed his eyes with a smile, cuddling Mairon tightly, "Is this okay, my love?"

"Mhmyesh.." Mairon mumbled, drifting off into a post-coital slumber. His body felt as light as it hasn't had in years and slivers of pleasure were still running through him. He was warm and his Alphas scent filled his nose. He was happy.

Eönwë dozed off, holding Mairon to his body and when either rolled away he would desperately and unconsciously reach out for Mairon, curling around him protectively in his sleep.

 

It was only when Mairon woke up and rolled to his side that he noticed his Alpha immediately pulling him close and wrapping his arm around him, but it was another reason to smile. The Omega curled up against his Alphas bulk, wrapping both his arms around the others much, much bigger one and rubbing his cheek against it, purring quietly and waiting for Eönwë to wake up.

It took a while for Eönwë to wake up, but when he did he was instantly curling around Mairon, attacking him with soft kisses all across his face. When he paused he nuzzled him, holding him as close as he could get to his body, "How did you sleep?"

The Omega first gasped in surprise, then started giggling when Eönwë kissed him and purred contently when he was held close. "Good." He replied, rubbing his cheek against the Alphas chest. "You?"

Eönwë stroked his hair with a small frown on his face, "Well enough, but I'm worried about your hair." He threaded his fingers through his hair slowly, detangling it gently.

The frown didn't fit his Alphas words at first and it confused Mairon, but then he understood, even though he didn't understand what was worrying. "Why?" He asked with big eyes, "Is it not good?"

Eönwë kissed his forehead, "Can I shave it off? It will be better, I hope, afterwards."

Mairon frowned at him. "What is shave? Is like safe?" It sounded similar, at least…

The Alpha nodded, "It is, you'll be safe with me. I won't hurt you, alright?" He kissed Mairon softly, then trailed his lips across his jaw, "And we have the electrotherapy to do too.."

"I know I safe with you," Mairon replied, still confused, but he liked the kisses a lot. "I not know what shave is." He tried to explain again. "What is electo therapy?"

"I will show you! Worry not, we need to eat first." He smiled a little, nuzzling him, "They both will help you, little one."

 

"Food!" Mairon exclaimed happily and as if on call his stomach growled loudly. He nodded excitedly and wiggled in Eönwë's arms a little. "You heal me. I know you do good and no want to hurt me. I do what you say good."

Eönwë chuckled softly at his excitement, before sitting up and pulling a pair of boxers on, then wrapping Mairon up in a blanket to keep him warm and lifting him from the bed, "Would it be silly to ask what you would like?"

Mairon watched him put pants on and was a little sad that now he couldn't look at his magnificence anymore. But when he was wrapped up in a blanket he smiled again. "Yes, a lot silly. I like food I had in big stinky white house we were in, but you food smell better."

Eönwë smiled at his words, carrying him through the house effortlessly before then gently sitting him down onto the living room couch, tucking more blankets around him.

"You sit here and I will make food, alright?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead, before then turning on the TV, selecting a child program for him to not only watch but to learn from.

The couch was very comfortable and the blankets were soft and when Eönwë switched on a big flickering box it captivated all of his attention. Figures were moving in the box and talking and he was confused as for how they got into it, but he liked it so far. "Okay." He replied to his Alpha. "I stay here."

Eönwë pressed his forehead and made sure he was tucked safely in, before then heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.


	11. Electro Therapy

He made Mairon simple toast with bananas mushed on, like butter, then he made himself some scrambled egg and fried bacon, before returning and placing the food onto the table.

The little figures in the box talked about friends and letters and numbers and Mairon listened closely. Until the food came that is. He took a deep breath and saliva started to collect in his mouth. It smelled so good! He eyed the plate in front of him, before looking over to the food Eönwë had. "Why not eat same like you?"

Eönwë sat Mairon onto his lap and pulled his plate over, breaking the toast up small enough so he can eat it and holding it to his mouth, "I don’t want you to get a sore stomach from eating too much too fast." He pressed a kiss to his shoulder softly.

Mairon pressed his lips closed together and refused to open it until Eönwë explained why he couldn't have the same food as him. Then he opened his mouth and accepted the bread. "Tif feet!" He explained with a full mouth, his eyes shining with glee.

Eönwë raised a brow at him, "Pardon?" He stroked his hip softly, holding the plate in the other hand, "Finish before you speak, lovely."

Mairon gulped the piece of bread down without chewing it more. He made a face after that, but took a deep breath and repeated. "It sweet!"

Eönwë smiled a little, before breaking a smaller piece off, "Take your time, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Okay." Mairon nodded. "But it sweet. I... I like it." He smiled brightly, then opened his mouth like a little bird waiting for its mom to bring it food.

Eönwë carefully plopped it into his mouth, kissing his cheek with a chuckle.

This time Mairon actually chewed the bread, making little happy noises at the taste. Then he swallowed it and smiled up to his Alpha. "More?"

He continued to feed his Omega until all the bread was gone, then he smiled, "How do you feel?" He asked, sliding his arms around his stomach.

Mairon happily ate everything he was given, chewing it properly since Eönwë seemed to like that. Then he wiggled a little bit in his Alphas arms. "Feel good. A lot warm..."

Eönwë kissed his neck slowly and softly, smiling into his skin, "Will you manage some more? Or is my little Mairon all full up?"

Mairon had to pull himself together not to let out a series of whimpers when Eönwë kissed his neck. "C-can manage m-more." He got out weakly. "Can try you food?" The Omega asked hopefully.

 

Eönwë smiled against his neck, carefully nipping at his throat before he pulled the plate towards him and carefully spooned a mouthful of scrambled eggs into Mairon's mouth. "This is scrambled eggs."

When Eönwë nipped at his throat Mairon did whimper, tilting his head to the side to give better excess. He excitedly chewed the new food he was given, then swallowed it and smiled. "I like scrambled eggs."

Eönwë chuckled, then tore the bacon up and held a piece to his lips, "There you go, this is Bacon, babe."

The Omega nibbled on the offered food, then took it into his mouth and chewed it. The taste was extremely different from the banana bread and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Get some sweet bacon too?"

Eönwë chuckled, "Sorry, love, it’s fried bacon. Can't do much about it, except maybe grill it." He pressed a kiss to his jaw and ate the bacon, humming in approval.

Mairon watched him eat and decided that watching Eönwë eat bacon was better than eating it himself. The muscles in the Alphas jaw moved and the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed caused more heat to pool in his stomach. Mairon started squirming and tried to get out of the blankets. He wanted nothing more than to have skin contact with his Alpha. "Eönwë..."

Eönwë continued to eat, his hand stroking the Omegas hip and once he had finished he placed the plate down and pinned his Omega against the couch, slowly peeling the blankets from him and gazing at him hungrily.

 

Mairon gasped loudly on surprise when he was pinned to the couch suddenly. He looked up to his Alpha, a mixture of fear and arousal in his expression while Eönwë took the blankets off him. The smell he got from the older man let the arousal overtake his system and he wanted to present to Eönwë. Being pinned however he couldn't move enough so he spread his legs instead, whimpering in need.

Eönwë settled himself between Mairon's legs, reaching up to the remote and turning the tv off, before nuzzling his nose into Mairon’s neck, inhaling deeply. "This electro therapy. It is going to hurt. But it’s the quickest and safest way to do it."

When he had spread his legs before Mairon had been used to something being shoved inside him immediately. Yes, he knew his Alpha was different. He was nice and he didn't just keep him for sex, but it still confused him. The Omega moaned when his neck was nuzzled and he tried to arch his body to press against his Alpha. "Not scared." He replied. "You... not hurt me to hurt me... thing that hurt me help me?"

Eönwë pressed against him, giving him as much skin contact as possible, pressing kisses to his neck, jaw and lips, "My brave boy, I'll give you something special afterwards yeah? How about that?" He gazed at Mairon with love, stroking his cheek softly.

Mairon was purring in content. This much skin contact made him happy. His Alpha made him happy. "What is special?" The Omega asked, nuzzling his hand.

Eönwë kissed his nose, "I'm not sure how to describe it, but come. Will we start it now?"

"Yes can do now. I okay." Mairon craned his neck to kiss him back. "Then see what special is?"

 

Eönwë nodded, kissing his nose softly, "My good boy." He murmured before he got up and went through to get the kit, coming back and sitting on the floor while he set it up.

Mairon tried to watch where Eönwë went, but couldn't look over the back of the couch. He waited for his Alpha to return, not panicking this time because he knew he was safe in his Alphas house. The Omega watched curiously as Eönwë unpacked the things they would need for the electro thing. He still had no clue what it was, but it looked interesting enough.

Eönwë set it up carefully, plugging it into the wall before smiling up at Mairon, "Are you able to get onto your stomach?" He asked, reaching out and holding his hand.

"What is stomach?" Mairon asked curiously, taking his Alphas hand into his much smaller one. "Not alone, but you help me I okay." He smiled.

"Your front." He smiled up at Mairon, before getting up and helping him onto his stomach, sliding a pillow underneath him to keep his hips upright. "My good boy." He said, ruffling his hair. Then he hooked the machine up onto him, taking the metal thing out and replacing it with another, smaller one.

"All of it?" He questioned while he was picked up and laid down. The cushion was comfortable enough, but the position felt odd to him. When Eönwë stuck the four pads on his cheeks around his hole he shivered and when the thing was taken out he whimpered. The whimper turned into a high pitched whine when a new, much colder thing was pushed into him and he tried to escape by pressing his hips forward. "Aaaah... what is?"

Eönwë stroked his back, humming softly and kissing his shoulder and his neck, "It's alright, I am here. It is something which is going to help alright?" He carefully stroked Mairon's head, waiting for him to calm down.

"I know it help!" Mairon exclaimed, calming down as the cold thing warmed up and Eönwë was stroking his head. "But what is?" He turned his head to the side so Eönwë was stroking his face. "What is and what it do?"

Eönwë brushed the hair from his face, "It'll help by sending electric shots into you, making you tense and build up muscle. It will help you." He pressed a kiss to his cheek, "But if it gets too much, you tell me and I will turn it off, alright?"

The Omega didn't even understand half of what he was told, but he trusted his Alpha (and didn't want to be annoying by asking again). "I tell you," Mairon repeated, smiling a little and moving one hand to rest on his Alphas leg. "You start now?"

Eönwë kissed his head and nodded, "Are you ready?" He turned his attention to the machine and waited for Mairon's confirmation.

Tightening his grip a little on the other's knee Mairon nodded. "I ready."

Eönwë turned the machine on, watching Mairon intently but also forcing his instincts down when it started to take effect on his Omega.

 

At first, he didn't feel anything, but then a warm tingling feeling spread through his backside, much like when Eönwë had pushed his fingers into him. It got stronger and soon he was whimpering, this was beginning to feel weird. Another few short moments later the tingling changed into a stinging sensation and he could feel his sphincter muscles twitch. The stinging wasn't too bad... maybe he even liked it a little. Mairon tried to tell Eönwë, but instead, only a loud moan escaped him.

Eönwë pursed his lips when he heard the moan, slightly confused but at the same time highly aroused. The fact that his Omega was enjoying the electrotherapy was a relief, Eönwë was terrified that he would have to pin him down in order for it to work. But the Omega was enjoying it, from what he could see, so he allowed the machine to carry on.

Mairon blushed when he moaned, but then the changing feeling captured all his attention. It stung more now, but it came and went, pulsating through his backside. With each pulse the Omega moaned, eventually starting to move his hips unconsciously. But with each pulse, the pain also got more and slowly his moans became louder and his nails dug into Eönwë's knee while his other hand was scratching over the floor, trying to find something to hold on to while the pulses slowly seemed to fill his entire body.

Eönwë held onto Mairon’s hands as it worked, cooing him softly and squeezing his hands gently. The sight he had of the Omega humping the pillow made him take a deep breath. He had to force himself to calm down, or else he would have pounced on him and fucked him into oblivion right then and there. After a long while, once the time recommended was over, Eönwë turned the machine off. He turned to Mairon and began to stroke his head softly, letting him rest for a moment.

The pulsing feeling was getting stronger and stronger and after a few moments Mairon couldn't hear anymore, didn't know what he was doing or if he made any noises, he only knew the pain pulsing through him from his bottom and the weird sense of pleasure it brought him too. Then it was suddenly over and after he had caught his breath he whined loudly, raising his backside up as high and presenting it as best as he could.

Eönwë stroked his head softly, "Good boy, Good boy Mairon." He cooed, before taking the pads off of his bum and stroking the cheeks softly. Then he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "How are you feeling?”

Mairon whined in response, lessening his grip on the Alphas knee then tightened it again. "Aaah..." His body was still tingling and it focused where Eönwë's lips touched him. "Y-you..." he finally stuttered. "N-need y-you..."

 

Eönwë continued to kiss down his shoulder, breathing in deeply as he nuzzled his hip, "Hush, how are you feeling?"

Mairon whined into the floor, pushing his backside up more. He didn't know how to explain it to Eönwë how he felt. "Good. It hurt but now not hurt. I... I hot, like heat, but not heat."

"Horny." He replied, "You feel like you need me inside of you, yes? And like it will feel better once you are?" He carefully sat Mairon up, holding him up and using another hand to cup his face, "Would you like me to fuck you?"

Mairon whimpered when Eönwë pinpointed exactly how he felt. He arched his back to try and push towards Eönwë. "Y-yes." He nodded eagerly, rubbing his backside back and forth a little. "I not know how feel, not good? H-hole feels tingly...? You stretch me?"

Eönwë sat Mairon onto one of his legs, letting him rub himself against his thigh, "This is to help you build muscle, by making you tense. So it will help you control them." He explained, touched his lower back tenderly.

Mairon arched into the touch, only understanding half of what was said, but wanting more of this, more of Eönwë. "When control them, it feel more good when you fuck me?"

"Exactly, you can control how good it feels when I fuck you." He sat back against the couch and stretched his legs out, keeping Mairon on him at all times, "We are going to try something new."

That was confusing. He was supposed to control how it felt when he had sex with his Alpha? "It feel more good for you, yes?" He asked hopefully. He never took his eyes off Eönwë's face while he moved them. "What new?"

"Mairon, sex with you is incredible. It will always feel good to me." He wriggled out of his clothes and relaxed back, stroking Mairon’s thighs softly with one hand. "A new sex position."

The Omega breathed in deeply when through the lack of clothes his Alpha’s scent got stronger. With a whimper he rubbed more against him, spreading slick on his thigh. "There more than one?"

The Alpha chuckled softly, holding his hips and pulling him further up his leg, closer to his cock, "Yes, there are hundreds, and I want to try them all with my lovely little Omega."

Mairon tilted his head to the side. "Is hunderts much?" Then his eyes went down to his Alphas cock. He reached for it, almost touching it before he looked up, hesitatingly. "Can I touch?"

Eönwë nodded, then grinned, "Of course you may, there is no need to ask, my darling."

 

Still shy Mairon closed his hands around the Alphas length. It was so big that he could just reach around him with both his hands. A shudder went through him. He moved his hands up and down slowly, exploring the Alphas length. "It beautiful." He murmured in awe.

Eönwë watched his expression with interest, his mouth curving up a little into a smirk, "You think so?" He tilted his head to the side, his hands sitting idly on Mairon's hips. He allowed his Omega to explore the length of his cock for a while, letting him soak his curiosity up.

After a few moments Mairon looked up to Eönwë again, his eyes glowing and his smile innocent. "You so beautiful." He leaned his cheek against his giant chest. "Beautiful Alpha." His hands stayed closed around Eönwë's cock, his pulse thrumming through it calmed him down.

Mairon took another deep breath. He could smell something he hadn't ever before. Something he had smelled on Eönwë before. But only on him. His tongue darted out and he licked the Alphas chest, then looked up to him with big eyes. "Now fuck?"

Eönwë stroked his back softly while he was against his chest, humming softly and just allowing himself to enjoy the peaceful moment between him and his Omega. Then he glanced down at Mairon and laughed a little, "Yes, tactfully put my darling." He shifted Mairon so that his legs were on either side of his thighs, and reached around him to pull the thing out of his backside slowly.

Mairon giggled. Eönwë's chest vibrated when he laughed and it felt funny. But he liked it a lot. He decided that together with his moans, groans and growls laughing and chuckling were two of his favourite noises his Alpha made. The Omega didn't understand what he meant with the words he said after 'yes' but they weren't important. 'Yes' was the important bit. He felt heat rushing into his lower abdomen and he knew he was dripping slick while the Alpha moved him and he knew that Eönwë knew when he pulled the metal electro thing out of him. "P-please." He asked, making big eyes. Not to manipulate him, just in genuine need.

Once Eönwë had the thing out he immediately pressed his fingers into his entrance, humming slightly in approval, "It works, yes!" Then he pulled his fingers out and gripped Mairon's waist, pulling him up and onto his crotch, "Ready?" He asked quietly.

 

Mairon didn't have any time to react to a feeling of emptiness when his Alphas fingers pushed into him immediately. He moaned loudly and held on to Eönwë's shoulders with his small hands. A shiver ran through the Omega when he was pulled closer and he could feel the heat of Eönwë's groin underneath him, so close, so incredibly close to where he needed it. "R-ready," Mairon replied, looking up to his Alpha and smiling. "Please, you inside me?"

Eönwë groaned when he heard his Omega ask for him, his eyes closing partially as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, quickly pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Swift and deep.


	12. My little Omega

He groaned again and groped his backside tightly, forcing his hips to roll against his own.

Mairon kept his eyes open, he wanted to see his Alpha, look at him for as long as he could. To him Eönwë was perfect. He was the embodiment of kindness, strength and dominance, even though the little Omega only felt this, he couldn't articulate it. Even when Eönwë pushed into him and stretched his rim Mairon's eyes only widened. The stretch was unusual, but welcomed and the Alphas tight grip and being moved by him made his body tingle in ways he didn't understand. "Aaah..." Mairon moaned, his legs pressing against the Alphas much stronger ones. "Feel good. Eönwë... feel so good."

Eönwë kept his hands on his hips but released the tight grip a little, sighing softly in delight at the feeling of his Omega around his cock. He closed his eyes and released a low purr, a rumble from his chest, letting Mairon know how content he was like that. After a moment he peeled his eyes back open, "How is that, Mairon?" He asked quietly.

The Omega shivered atop his Alpha, his hand weakly holding on to his shoulders. When Eönwë stopped moving him Mairon tried to move himself, but couldn't push his body up even an inch. He felt so _full_ that he could barely comprehend it. Eönwë's broad body was warm and firm under him and he breathed in his scent with every breath he took. "Full..." he murmured in response, his small hands coming down to rest on Eönwë's chest, before he leaned forward and against him. He was content like this. "I like you in me. Just... be in me?" He didn't know how to say it, but he wanted to stay like this forever. "Be in me, always?"

Eönwë stroked his back slowly, an arm wrapping around his waist and one sliding into his hair, "Not always, my love. But I will do my best to please you like this when I can." He murmured softly. The Alpha was enjoying the heat his Omega let off, he held him the best he could without disturbing the little Omega around his cock.

Mairon sighed in content, he could feel the Alphas length inside him, further up than anything he'd ever had. He had felt his insides shifting the first time Eönwë had taken him. The bulge in his stomach fascinated him and he stroked it with his hand, the other staying on the Alphas chest. "What is please me? Is it when you make me feel good?" He looked up to his Alpha with big eyes. "It feel good now. You inside me. Full. You around me. Feel a lot good." The Omega smiled shyly.

Eönwë nodded, "I am pleasuring you, thus pleasing you!" He pressed a kiss to Mairon nose, beaming with pride, "My smart little Omega, I am so proud." He commented, "I am also glad I could please you like this, Mairon." He purred his name softly and nuzzled him, his cock twitching inside him with delight and he let out a little breath of pleasure.

He smiled at the praise, sitting up a little straighter and moaning when he felt Eönwë's cock twitch inside him. "I happy I please you too." The hand he had been caressing the bulge with now came up to his Alphas face and he caressed it curiously. "You face other than me. More... more! Bigger!" He gently petted his chin. "Scratchy!" He giggled.

Eönwë chuckled softly, watching his Omega with a twinkle in his eye, "Do you like it?" He asked, before catching his hand and pressing kisses to his palm, "That is facial hair, also known as stubble. It can grow into what’s called a beard."

Mairon nodded eagerly, giggling again when Eönwë kissed his palm. "Fascil-hair?" He repeated, then exclaimed: "Stubble!" And after a moment of thinking he added. "Like it!" The Omega leaned it and placed a very wet kiss to his Alphas chin. "I get it too?"

Eönwë chuckled, "Fay-shall." He said slowly, "I am glad you like it!" Then when the Omega pressed a kiss to his chin he grinned, tilting his head down a little more and pressing a kiss to his lips, "Perhaps! Some men have less hair than others, however."

"Fayschall!" Mairon parroted, then nodded again. Mairon made a happy, approving noise when he was kissed, smiling even brighter at his Alpha. "How lot will I have?" He wanted to know.

Eönwë laughed, "Yes, close!" He said, nuzzling him closer. "I'm not sure how much you will have, little one." He mused softly, using a hand to cup and stroke Mairon's jaw.

"As much as you!" Mairon decided, smiling broadly and leaning into the touch. A moment later he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his hand happily.

 

Eönwë chuckled and then moved Mairon's head onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him now, "Comfortable?"

Instead of a reply Mairon just whimpered happily. Now the only thing that would make this more perfect that it already was if there was a little more friction between them. "eery omf-tablll" He slurred against his chest, petting it happily.

Eönwë grinned, petting his head slowly, "So I can see." Though he was softening a little inside of Mairon, he was comfortable and happy like that.

The Omega liked having his head petted, what he didn’t like was his Alpha going soft inside him. He noticed instantly because the pressure against his insides became less. With a protesting sound, he began to writhe in Eönwë’s lap, trying to create friction and make him harder again. Was his Alpha not enjoying himself?

Eönwë frowned a little, grasping his hips in his hands, "Mai, little one, are you uncomfortable?" He asked softly, lifting him up a little to look at him, "Whats the matter?"

When he looked up his eyes were brimming with tears and his lower lip trembled. "You go soft. You... you not happy..." There was a hiccup in between his words and he was close to crying with every passing moment.

Eönwë frowned and cupped his face, "No, no no no my little one. My little Omega." He pressed kisses to his cheeks and nose, "I am more than happy, don't think that because I am not hard means that I am not happy."

"Not... hard... is... not... happy." Mairon hiccuped, tears running down his cheeks. "Only... a-after cum... not hard... is not not hap-py." He bit his lip to stop it from trembling but it didn’t work. "I do wrong?"

Eönwë shook his head, holding his Omega against his chest tightly as he began to get distressed over seeing his Omega upset, "Mai, no. You are perfect, you have done everything perfectly. Not hard is happy. Comfortable. Content. A good thing to be. If I was upset with you I would not cuddle you like this."

Mairon cried against his chest, hiccuping every now and then. He listened closely to what his Alpha was saying, but only understood half of it. But he didn’t sound upset. He looked up to him with big, wet eyes, swallowing wetly. "What is cuddle?"

Eönwë stroked his head softly, "What we are doing right now. Cuddling." He said slowly, nuzzling his nose into his hair and sighing softly, "You are doing so well, don't be upset over this, my little one."

He was confused. "You hold me is cuddling?" But he was sitting on his member, he could feel it pulsing inside him. That was not what he had learned what it was called... "But... I sit on your cock... is not sex?"

Eönwë nodded, "I am cuddling you, this is our cuddling. If I were having sex with you I would have you pinned and thrusting into you," he held his hips and thrust up in demonstration, "Like this."

Mairon moaned loudly when Eönwë thrust up into him, clinging onto his Alphas shoulders as if for dear life. Yes... that made sense. It felt different at least. But... "Is cuddling make you happy?" He had to know. Only because he liked it didn’t mean that it was what Eönwë wanted. No Alpha had ever wanted that.

Eönwë nodded, "It makes me very happy, Mairon. I enjoy cuddling you." He pressed his forehead against Mairon’s head and sighed softly, "You are very precious to me, my love. I wouldn’t change this for anything else."

 

"I enjoy cuddling you too." The Omega replied quietly. "Is precious good? Is it impotent?" He wanted to be that for his Alpha. He wanted to be whatever would make his Alpha happy.

Eönwë smiled a little, deciding that grammar and language lessons can come later. "Very. You are more precious to me than anything in the entire world, Mairon."

While that reply made him happy and he nuzzled closer to his Alpha again there was something nagging in the back of his mind. "But... you not know me long? Why I impotent?"

"You are my Omega. We have mated and we are bonded together." He threaded his fingers through his hair, inhaling his scent deeply, "You are the only mate I will have, so you are very important to me."

He knew they had mated, he had been there... or had he? Mairon had heard stories and they said that you would feel your mate on your skin, even when they weren’t there. And Eönwë was there, right now, underneath him, inside him, holding him, but there was a numb feeling inside his body that threatened to drown the Alpha out, to cut him off from him. “You very impotent to me too.” He replied quietly. The Omega let his hands trail over his Alpha’s body, but it was as if he couldn’t feel him properly anymore. When he leaned in to nose his glans he couldn’t smell him as strongly anymore either. He instinctively knew that that wasn’t supposed to happen and it scared him. “Eönwë… something wrong. You leaving…”

Eönwë continued to stroke his Omegas head but then he frowned at Mairon and looked down at him, cupping his face with his free hand and forcing him to look up. "Mai, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. What do you mean?" He was puzzled by his Omegas words and it worried him slightly.

Mairon looked up to his Alpha with a frightened expression. "You leaving... in me?" He brought his hand up to his neck, feeling his glans and then held them out to Eönwë. "You mark on me... it leaving. I... I empty..."

Eönwë frowned and then quickly went to work with nuzzling, kissing, sucking and biting the glands on Mairon's neck, desperate to keep his mark on his Omega, on _his_ Mairon. The only logical reason for this to happen was whatever they had injected him with was causing this.

And the Alpha would be damned if he let it win.

 

He moved Mairon to his back and slipped out of him, marking his neck as quickly as he could to keep it fresh, then he moved to his wrists. Then to his thighs, in which he had to push Mairon up a little and move himself down before he could comfortably get to his glands there. After he had marked them too, he glanced up to Mairon with slight desperation in his eyes. "Mai, is that better?" He asked softly, his large fingers stroking his bony hips.

Mairon whimpered when Eönwë bit the glans on his neck, it hurt but it was a good pain. He liked it. And a lot more than the numbness inside him. When his Alpha slipped out of him he whined at the loss, his entrance felt cold now that it was empty. But when Eönwë started to bite at his glans again he was distracted soon enough, especially when the Alpha moved to the ones on his thighs he could barely keep from squirming.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, originating from the points his Alpha had bitten into. “It… it better… I feel…” but he didn’t know what he felt. “Ah-Alpha… need you… make me feel… more, please?”

Eönwë kissed his way back up his body, his beard scratching Mairon's skin a little as he went. When he came to his neck he nuzzled him and inhaled, rather deeply, and pressed his half hard cock against his entrance. "I can do that." He murmured softly against his ear, "Just for you. Just for my Omega. However many times you need me, I will be there." He pressed back into Mairon and inhaled sharply, his nose nuzzling into his neck gland once more as his hips thrust slowly into him.

With his Alphas beard scratching along his body Mairon wanted to giggle, or laugh, but nothing came out. Instead, his arms came up to wrap around his Alphas neck and hold on to him. "My Alpha..." Mairon murmured happily, his eyes glistening yet again. When Eönwë pushed into him he threw his head back and moaned, his entire body tending up and pressing up against the taller man. "Eönwë!" The Omega cried out, his body was on fire, tingling from the inside out and it was all too much, but oh it was so good.

Eönwë stilled his hips against Mairon's, his arms wrapping around his little Omega and he puffed air out against his neck. He waited for a moment for his Omega to get used to the feeling of Eönwë so deep inside him, then he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in slowly, a low groan coming from his throat.

Eönwë’s breath against his neck was pleasant, that way he could be sure that the Alpha was still there. His body only consisted of nerve endings. When Eönwë pushed into him Mairon cried out again, a wave of pleasure crashing through him and mingling with the burning feeling inside him.

The Alpha groaned and bit into his neck once more, the feeling of Mairon's warmth underneath him and around his cock meant that it didn’t take long for him to become fully hard once more. He continued to slowly thrust into Mairon, leaning up to watch his expression as he pressed into him.

The slow rhythm was pulling at his nerves, slowly building something up inside him. With every thrust, the tense sensation in his gut became stronger and he felt hotter by the minute. But when he tried to tell Eönwë that he would break apart any second now the only thing that would leave his mouth was a drawn-out moan, quickly followed up by another with the next thrust. Now with his mouth open, there was nothing holding them back anymore.

Eönwë shuddered with the noises, which urged his hips to snap harsher into him, the grunts now leaving from his mouth were getting louder by the second. The feeling of Mairon around his cock had him almost delirious, the scents and noises driving him wild. And he loved it.

Mairon was screaming in no time with the fast thrusts and there were tears in his eyes, but his mind was blinded by the incredible pleasure, it was like it mounted higher and higher without ever reaching a peak and all of his nerves were singing.

Eönwë kept thrusting until he felt himself spill his seed inside of him, his mouth latching onto one of Mairon's glands and he sucked on them roughly until his hips stilled.

Mairon only saw blackness dotted with a few light spots when he felt Eönwë's seed fill him up and he clung to his Alphas shoulders, desperate for all contact he could get. When his glands were sucked he cried out again, something resembling his Alphas name then collapsed underneath him.

 

Eönwë panted heavily and held onto him, burying his nose into his hair and inhaling deeply. "You are mine. My Omega, my Mairon." He murmured softly, before fully wrapping his arms around Mairon and sitting up, pulling him up with him.

Mairon went along when he was pulled up, his body limb lifeless, having fainted with the intensity of his not-orgasm.

Eönwë sat with him for a moment, before he then looked down at him, "Mairon?" He asked, then began to panic when the usually eager man didn’t answer. First he checked his pulse and was at least glad that he could still feel it, so instead, he panicked a little before he raised his hand and slapped him as hard as he could.

The force of the impact woke the Omega up and he whimpered 'Eönwë', squirming a little in his lap before finally opening his eyes and looking at his Alpha groggily, but with a big smile. Then he made a face and raised one of his hands up his cheek, which was stinging. "Oow..." Now that the numbness wore off tears filled his eyes and his lower lip trembled. "Owww... face hurts."

Eönwë quickly cupped his cheeks and pressed soft kisses to the area he slapped, "I'm sorry, so sorry my little one. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. You fainted and I didn't know how else to wake you." He continued to kiss his cheeks as he spoke, often kissing his lips and eyelids, "I'm so sorry my little Omega."

The kisses made Mairon happy, but his cheek still hurt a lot. Eönwë was apologizing so he had hurt him? But why? Had he done something he wasn’t supposed to do? "What is faint?" He asked quietly, looking at his Alpha, confused. "It is why you hit me?"

Eönwë stroked his cheek softly, "You... Accidentally fell asleep in a sense, very suddenly and it scared me a lot." He tucked Mairon’s head into his neck, "I didn't know how else to properly wake you, I am so sorry my little one. I won’t hurt you like that ever again."

"I... no remember sleep?" Mairon replied helplessly. The only thing he remembered was intense pleasure and his Alpha inside him. But he curled close to Eönwë when he held him and breathed in his scent. "It scare you? When I sleep? You not hurt me until hit me... I feeled good..."

"Yes, it scared me, little one. I’m glad I could make you feel so good, but never again will I hit you." He continued to kiss what skin he could reach to, simply holding his Mairon close to his chest.

Mairon thought about that for a moment, enjoying the closeness to his Alpha. Then he moved himself up to look at him. "I... want you hit me. But not face." He told him honestly. "When you fuck me you hit me on the butt?"

Eönwë raised a brow at his Omega, then laughed a little, his hands groping his backside now as he pressed a kiss to his lips, "My lovely one, would you like me to spank you then, next time I am fucking you like that?"

Mairon pushed back into the hands gripping his bottom as best as he could, smiling into the kiss. "Is spanking hitting butt?" He inquired with genuine curiosity. Although everything with a next fuck sounded perfect to him if he was honest.

Eönwë chuckled and nodded, "Yes. That is exactly what it is and next time I will be sure to spank you while I fuck you."

"Yes," Mairon replied with a smile. "I like. I want you spank me while you fuck me." He nodded eagerly, then leaned well, _fell,_  forward and place a rather hard kiss on his Alphas mouth, giggling when he slipped further down and finally stopped with his forehead resting on Eönwë’s shoulder. He kissed what he could reach of his skin and licked over the kissed part. "My Alpha..."

 

Eönwë chuckled and he kissed him back softly, "My omega." He murmured softly, nuzzling him. But then he heard his phone buzz and lazily he reached up to the side table and picked up, answering with a quick “Yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [@insanityintensifies](https://insanityintensifies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Every one shot in which Mairon is an Omega and Eönwë is an Alpha belongs to this verse. This is the backstory for them. 
> 
> If you are searching for the stand-alone ABO fic with Alpha Eönwë and Omega Mairon it's [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10382442/chapters/22929579)


End file.
